Both World
by Uglybutsaint
Summary: Byun Baekhyun membenci fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang carrier yang mampu membuat banyak dominan luluh jatuh berlutut kepadanya. Sebab pesona itu lah, ia terjebak dalam hubungan serupa racun yang akan membunuh mereka sendiri secara perlahan dalam pesakitan. Karena bagi seorang Park Chanyeol dan Kim Taehyung, memiliki Baekhyun adalah nafas mereka. CHANBAEK/ VBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Jendela yang tak tertutup sempurna itu mengalirkan angin sepoi, menyibak rambut halus sewarna cokleat madu milik Baekhyun, hingga surai tebal itu sedikit berantakan dan menutupi wajah cantiknya yang sendu.

Kaki lelaki mungil itu bergetar berdiri di hadapan belasan pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi, ejekan, bahkan seringaian tidak senonoh seolah menggambarkan isi kepala mereka yang kotor.

Baekhyun menelan ludah yang seakan tersangkut di tenggorokannya yang kering, meremas blazer sebagai pengalihan rasa nervous dan takut secara bersamaan. Mendapat cerca pada hari pertama di sekolah baru bukanlah hal yang mudah di terima, apalagi oleh seseorang yang berhati lembut seperti Baekhyun.

Dia nyaris tak mampu menerima kata-kata sedikit meyakitkan saja dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Namun di tempat baru ini, belum genap 4 jam pria mungil itu menginjakkan kakiknya, ejekan dan cacian sudah ia terima.

Dimulai dari perkenalan formal selayaknya murid baru, sama sekali tak Baekhyun sangka bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya akan menganggap remeh dirinya hanya karena ia terlahir lebih lemah dari mereka sebagai pria dominan.

"Bukankah begitu Byun Baekhyun!", suaranya menggelegar menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kelas. "Kau hanyalah seorang Carrier, dan sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus pria yang dominan, walaupun kau juga pria tapi kau bisa di hamil setelah di setubuhi, lalu apa bedanya kau dengan wanita?!, hah?!"

Kedua mata Baekhyun seketika basah mendengar apa yang lelaki itu katakan, bibir bawahnya ia gigit menahan getar amarah dan rasa malu. Telinganya luar biasa merah seakan mendapat luka bakar, sungguh perkataan tajam itu berhasil menembus ke ulu hati Baekhyun dan menyakitinya di sana. Dan bagian yang paling menyedihkan adalah, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, menunggu di bela oleh guru mereka yang semula sedang mengenalkannya sebagai murid baru ke seluruh kelas.

"Tuan Park, ku mohon tolong jaga sikap dan bicaramu!", Guru Lee membentak dengan tatapan membunuhnya kepada berandal berambut merah yang duduk dengan santay di bangku paling belakang, "Tuan Byun Baekhyun tetaplah seorang pria, tak peduli statusnya sebagai dominan maupun carrier, lagipula, kau tak memiliki bukti maupun alasan apapun Park Chanyeol untuk menuduh Tuan Byun sebagai seorang carrier!"

"AHAHAHHAAHHAH", sontak seluruh siswa di kelas itu terkejut oleh tawa sinis dan menyindir yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, siswa itu menyeringai kemudian, menyisir rambut merah kusutnya ke belakang dan mengerling kepada Baekhyun yang masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang memerah karena malu dan sedih.

"Kau sungguh berpura-pura buta akan pantat sesintal itu di hadapanmu Tuan Song?", sontak kelas riuh mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, siulan serigala berkumandang seketika di iringi dengan Baekhyun yang mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tak percaya pada lelaki bermulut sampah yang baru saja melecehkannya secara verbal itu.

"Oh ayolah!", Chanyeol menganggat kedua tangannya sembari menepuk siswa lain di samping kirinya, "Bung, bukankah sangat jelas bahwa lelaki itu adalah carrier?, kau lihat betapa bulat dan penuh bokongnya saat berjalan dan dada gemuknya yang tercetak jelas di balik seragam yang dia pakai?!"

Sekali lagi suasana kelas di buat riuh oleh apa yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, dan pria itu menyeringai lebar melihat para lelaki tak tinggal diam dan menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol dengan mengatai Baekhyun si carrier sexy dengan pantat besar.

Mendengarkan percakapan kurangajar mereka akan seberapa lembut pantat itu saat berada di telapak tangan mereka, seberapa kenyal ketika mereka remas dan tampar. Betapa sexy carrier itu bila ia telanjang.

Dan semua pelecehan verbal itu tak satupun yang tidak di tangkap oleh pendengaran Baekhyun yang kelu, air matanya kian tak terbendung ia biarkan mengalir begitu saja seiring dengan kata-kata yang juga mengalir dari mulut sampah seluruh dominan di kelas.

 **BRAAKKKKKKK**!, seketika kelas hening setelah Guru Song menggebrak meja di depannya. Air muka beliau merah menahan amarah akan apa yang baru ia saksikan, kelakuan muridnya yang berbicara seperti orang tidak berpendidikan membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran

"Park Chanyeol!, apa gunanya kau bersekolah 5 hari dalam seminggu selama hampir 12 tahun, bila mulutmu hanya kau pakai untuk melecehkan orang lain?!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya diam meski dari raut wajahnya terlihat tak ada sesal maupun rasa bersalah yang ia miliki untuk carrier cantik yang baru saja ia permalukan. Guru Song hanya mempu mendesah pelan dan melepas kaca mata tebalnya, perlahan ia mengelus pundak Baekhyun yang bergetar, semua orang di ruangan itu baru menyadari bahwa carrier itu tengah menangis dengan pundak bergetar hebat. Hati Guru Song tak tega melihat Baekhyun, dengan sabar beliau menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku kosong yang terletak pada samping jendela, ujung kanan paling depan.

"kau duduklah disini nak, maafkan aku dan teman-teman mu ya, jangan kau ambil hati perkataan mereka!", bisik Guru Song sembari berusaha menenangkan isakan Baekhyun yang masih sedikit keras.

"Dan kau Park Chanyeol, keluar dari kelas ini sekarang!, bersihkan kamar mandi lantai 2 dan jangan lupa, detensi di ruanganku sepulang sekolah!"

Dengan santay berandal itu berjalan melenggang melewati bangku teman-temannya, dan saat dia berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun, tak ia lewatkan kesempatan untuk mengintimidasi lelaki mungil itu lebih jauh. Dan bulu roma Baekhyun hanya mampu meremang saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang berada di tengkuknya, di susul dengan suara berat nan rendah yang menggelitik telinga kirinya.

"Kau boleh menangis disini Byun", hela nafas hangat ia hembuskan , "tapi, akan ada saatnya kau menangis di atas ranjangku dengan pahamu yang terbuka lebar, carrier lemah!". Dan dia melenggang pergi begitu saja, setelah kata-kata kotor yang ia utarakan.

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, terasa lidahnya kaku tak mampu menjawab dan menyerang balik kata-kata bejat yang baru di bisikkan ke telinganya oleh orang yang membullynya di hari pertama ia masuk ke sekolah baru. Dan lagi-lagi, lelaki mungil tu hanya mampu terisak, mengusap kasar air mata yang masih berjatuhan, dan mengalihkan fokus pandangannya pada jendela untuk melihat halaman luar sekolah.

Angin sepoi kembali menyapa wajahnya yang ayu, lelaki mungil itu memejamkan mata dan mengirup nafas dalam, berusaha menghapuskan kata-kata keji yang terus menghantui kepalanya, membuatnya menyesal telah menyetujui sang Appa untuk pindah ke sekolah baru yang di khususkan untuk namja. Seharusnya Baekhyun tau diri, sebagai carrier yang tak jauh beda dengan seorang wanita, dia tidak memilih untuk sekolah disini yang mayoritas muridnya juga seorang dominan.

Namun sesal tetaplah sesal, Baekhyun tak mampu berbuat apapun selain menjalani sisa tahun SMA nya di sekolah itu.

Merasa sedikit lega, dia pun perlahan membuka matanya, masih terus memandang halaman samping sekolah yang berbatasan pagar dengan Sekolah lain. Sebuah SMA umum yang terletak tepat di samping sekolah khusus namja, dalam hati terbesit sesal, mengapa ia tidak sekolah di tempat itu saja, setidaknya dia akan bertemu dengan wanita atau carrier lain yang mau menjadi temannya di sekolalh itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa bertopang dagu dan menghela nafas lelah, matanya mulai mengerjap redup karena rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang, hingga ada sesuatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya dan membuat rasa kantuk itu sirna.

"Dasar bodoh!, kenapa malah melamun!, lanjutkan hukumanmu, bukan malah bengong seperti orang tolol begitu!"

Samar-samar terdengar gelegar suara pria yang marah-marah, seperti seorang guru yang sedang memarahi muridnya. Dan benar saja, di balik pagar pembatas, seorang siswa sedang menjalankan hukuman. Dia melakukan squad jump dari ujung lapangan timur hingga ujung lapangan barat yang berbatasan dengan Sekolah Baekhyun.

Melihat ada orang lain yang bernasib sial, serupa dengannya membuat Baekhyun sedikit bahagia saat ia melihat laki-laki itu meloncat loncat di bawah sinar matahari yang terik. Hingga sampai siswa itu berada di samping pagar pematas, tanpa sengaja mata keduanya bertemu. Dan Baekhyun tertegun melihat parasnya, dia seperti tak asing lagi dengan lelaki de javu, wajah itu telah ia lihat sebelumnya. Entah saat ia bermimpi atau di suatu tempat yang Baekhyun lupa sama sekali.

"HEI Berandal!, kenapa malah diam!, berhitunglah!, kau mau mengulang dari angka satu lagi?!"

Baekhyun terkikik pelan melihat lelaki itu dimarahi gurunya karena lupa menghitung sudah berapa kali squat jump yang dia lakukan. Saking asyiknya memperhatikan orang lain dihukum, lelaki mungil itu sampai menopang dagu dan tak memedulikan Guru Song yang sudah memulai pelajaran dan menjelaskan banyak hal.

Guru Song tau bahwa murid barunya itu tak memperhatikan, tapi karena apa yang baru ia alami, beliau urung untuk mengingatkan Baekhyun dan membiarkan carrier itu menenangkan diri dengan caranya sendiri.

"Saaem!, kau jangan terlalu kejam, aku sudah 100 kali melompat-lompat dibawah terik matahari!, tidakkah kau kasihan!"

Lelaki itu berhenti dan duduk di atas lapangan sembari bertumpu pada kedua ada penyesalan meski dia harus bersusah payah melayanin hukuman yang di berikan oleh gurunya. Ketahuan merokok di atap sekolah mendapat hukuman untuk sekedar squat jump adalah hal yang ringan, daripada mendapat skorsing atau membersihkan kamar mandi.

"100 kali kepalamu!, cepat selesaikan hukumanmu, tinggal 10 lompatan lagi!, siapa suruh kau terus melanggar peraturan sekolah !"

Kembali Baekhyun terkikik melihat tingkah konyol lelaki itu saat melompat-lompat asal menuju ke pagar yang berbatasan dengan sekolahnya. Hingga saat lelaki itu sampai di pagar perbatasan, bukannya berbalik menuju arah timur, dia malah berhenti melompat dan berdiri tegak.

Berjalan perlahan, kedua tangan ia julurkan untuk meraih bulatan kawat besi yang kemudian ia sisipkan jemari kedalamnya untuk ia cengkeram. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada besi itu hingga akhirnya menempel dengan erat, apa yang ia lakukan membuat Baekhyun mengeryit, seolah lelaki itu sedang memerhatikan sesuatu yang berasal dari arahnya. Wajah lelaki itu kentara terkejut, mata bulatnya melotot kosong, hidungnya bangirnya megkerut dan bibirnya menganga lebar.

Baekhyun tak ingin terlalu percaya diri tapi nampakya pemuda itu sedang menatap kearah dirinya, dan dia dengan canggung melambaikan tangan pada pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu. Namun rasa panas tiba-tiba merambat pada pipi dan telinganya yang kini memerah saat melihat lelaki itu tetap bergeming meski dia telah berusaha menyapa.

"Ish memalukan", bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, merasa di abaikan, dengan hati sedikit kesal lelaki mungil itu kini memilih untuk mulai mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang di ajarkan oleh Guru Song.

"Kim Taehyung!", Guru Lee, sebagai kepala kedisiplinan di Hannyoung Comprehensive HighSchool, merasa kesal saat melihat muridnya kembali bengong dan justru berhenti seperti patung di pagar pembatas antar sekolah. "Sudah kubilang cepat selesaikan hukumanmu!, kau pikir aku suka berpanas-panasan disini hanya untuk mengawasimu!"

Seolah tuli, siswa bernama Taehyung itu tetap bergeming dengan tubuh dan wajah yang menempel sempurna pada besi pagar, kedua tangannya makin menggenggam erat kawat dari pagar itu dan kedua matanya bahkan masih melotot. Otaknya memroses apa yang baru ditangkap oleh indra penglihatan.

"Brengsek" gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri, mata ia pejamkan untuk menyimpan rapih wajah ayu itu dalam memori sedang nafas ia hembuskan kasar seraya mengacak rambut lebatnya yang basah akan keringat. "seseorang harus menjaganya" bisiknya pada kehampaan.

"Kau tuli ya!, kutambah 50 kali lagi mau?"

"aduh!..., iya saem, maaf", kepalanya makin pening saat Guru Lee menamparnya dengan tangan kosong. "Sial celanaku sesak", bisiknya lagi, pada diri sendiri.

"Kau bilang apa?", sedikit mendengar ucapan berandal itu, Guru Lee bersiap untuk menampar kepalanya sekali lagi.

Namun Taehyung telah lebih dulu berlari ke ujung lapangan, dengan jantung berdegub kecang. Berharap apa yang baru ia lihat tak hanya fatamorgana yang membohongi angannya saja.

" Hiks", Baekhyun terisak kecil saat memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin. Merasa begitu sedh dan kecewa akan takdirnya yaitu menjadi seorang lelaki yang bisa mengandung. Meskipun sekarang sudah bukan lagi di anggap hal yang tabu, namun kerap kali dia menerima ejekan dan bullyan hanya karena ia berbeda dari kebanyakan lelaki.

Apalagi semakin dewasa dia tumbuh, tubuhnya pun lambat laun berubah, pinggangnya yang dulu lurus, kini mulai menunjukkan lekukan serupa huruf S, identikal dengan milik wanita, pun pinggulnya pula melebar, karena dia akan melahirkan kelak. Dan yang paling memalukan adalah dadanya. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki penis, sangatlah memalukan bila dadanya bulat dan mengembung di balik seragam yang dia pakai.

"Eomma, kenapa aku dulu tidak jadi perempuan sekalian?, atau lelaki biasa yang bertubuh normal", bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Tatapannya sayu pada cermin yang memantulkan bayangnya. Namun wajah itu tetap cantik, dan semakin cantik dengan ujung hidung memerah dan pipi serta mata sembab. Perlahan Baekhyun membersikan pipi dan matanya yang basah menggunakan tissue, dalam hati memaki diri sendiri karena ia sangat mudah menangis setelah beranjak dewasa, seolah hormon dan sifat-sifat wanita makin menjadi dan tumbuh di dalam dirinya.

"Hai!", tubuh nya sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Secara spontan Baekhyun berbalik dan kedua matanya bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang tersenyum miring ke arahnya. Dia jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, berkulit sedikit gelap dengan rambut hitam legam yang di biarkan jatuh menutupi dahi, bibirnya sedikit tebal dan tubuhnya sangat proporsional. Jika mereka tidak di pertemukan dalam remang-remang toilet seperti ini, mungkin Baekhyun akan tertarik.

Namun, nampaknya Baekhyun harus berpikir dua kali saat melihat senyum lelaki itu yang lebih identik dengan seringai, dan kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, risih Baekhyun rasakan saat kedua mata lelaki itu seolah ingin menelanjanginya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, terutama saat ia fokus pada bagian dada Baekhyun yang memang terlihat sedikit lebih besar daripada lelaki kebanyakan.

"Aku, Jongin" dia menjulurkan tangan, tepat di depan dada Baekhyun menanti di sambut

"B-baekhyun", cicitnya takut-takut sembari menerima tangan Jongin dalam genggamannya.

"Oh, maafkan aku"

Baekhyun mengeryit heran saat Jongin tiba-tiba menarik tanganya dan bergegas menuju wastafel lalu cuci tangan, "Aku baru saja beronani Baek, dan lupa membersihkan tanganku lebih dulu"

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah mendengar perkataan Jongin, di pandangi tangannya yang kering dan bersih, dalam hati bersyukur tidak ada lendir putih yang berpindah ke tangannya dari tangan jongin.

 _"Mengapa para dominan itu bar-bar dan tak punya malu?',_ runtuknya dalam hati. Seumur hidup, baru sekali ini lelaki mungil itu bertemu dengan orang yang terang-terangan mengaku telah beronani, di siang bolong dan di toilet sekolah.

"Kau heran?", satu alis Jongin menukik melihat lelaki mungil itu gusar dan mengeryit jijik, "Kau akan terbiasa nanti"

"A-apakah, di sekolah ini juga ada carrier lain?"

"Ada", jawabnya sembari membalik tubuh dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Namun mereka tak terlihat seperti carrier,tapi aku tau ada beberapa carrier di sekolah ini"

"Dan, apakah mereka di bully karena menjadi carrier?", tanya Baekhyun ragu dengan kerjapan matanya yang begitu polos.

Hal itu membuat Jongin sedikit kasihan pada si carrier cantik. Karena ia tak tau hal besar apa yang akan dihadapi setelah masuk ke sekolah ini .

"Tidak ada orang yang di bully hanya karena dia carrier" selangkah Jongin mendekat dan menatap lebih tajam kedua mata amber Baekhyun yang indah, "Mereka di bully karena lemah, dan tak mampu melindungi diri sendiri, persetan kau carrier atau bukan, yang terpenting adalah, jangan kau biarkan orang lain menindasmu"

Baekhyun menahan nafas saat wajah Jongin tepat berada di depan wajahnya dan udara hangat dari pria itu menerpa.

"Kau begitu cantik Baekhyun", bisik pria itu seraya melarikan buku tangannya kepada pipi gembil Baekhyun yang begitu putih dan mulus, "Berhati-hatilah, segala sesuatu tak selalu seperti apa yang terlihat"

Mencubit pipi itu perlahan, Jongin pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termangu, memikirkan perkataan pria itu. Hingga tak sadar bahwa lagi-lagi dirinya baru saja di sentuh oleh pria yang baru ia temui.

Sampai akhirnya lelaki mungil itu bangun dari lamunannya, ia mengerjap pelan dan memilih untuk bergegas pergi dari toilet yang pencahayaannya buruk itu.

Dalam hati tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu, apalagi jika harus bertemu dengan lelaki brengsek berambut merah yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Hey Cantik!"

 _'Jangan menoleh Baekhyun',_ dalam hati Baekhyun memaki dan berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan siulan dan seruan dari lelaki bersurai merah itu.

Belum cukup telah merendahkannya di hadapan kelas tadi pagi, kini saat makan siang pun lelaki itu masih berusaha mengganggunya.

Dia duduk di ujung ruangan dengan teman-temannya pada meja berbentuk bulat dan beda dari meja lain yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Meja itu pula seolah sudah di tandai oleh Chanyeol dan geng nya karena banyak sekali coret-coretan yang mengotori pada permukaan meja dan bangku nya. Kontras dengan meja lain yang begitu bersih. Dan park Chanyeol sedang duduk di atas meja itu dengan kaki ia letakkan pada salah satu bangku.

Matanya menatap sosok mungil yang terus berjalan, meski Chanyeol telah berusaha memanggilnya. Dengan bahu gemetar, terlihat dari makanan dan minuman yang ikut bergerak pada nampan yang ia bawa, Baekhyun terus mempercepat langkahnya. Hal itu membuat Park Chanyeol benci, sangat benci karena diabaikan begitu saja.

"Hey Carrier!, berhenti disitu!"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun", menghela nafas kesal, Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik. Berjalan dengan langkah di hentak ke arah Chanyeol dan gengnya.

Lelaki mungil itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jongin duduk di bangku itu, dan dua laki-laki lain. Yang satu berkulit putih, tinggi berambut oranye, berwajah sangat cuek dan sibuk sendiri bermain ponsel sembari mengunyah permen karet. Sementara pria satunya lagi berpenampilan nyentrik dengan rambut berwarna Lilac dan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai terbalik di belakang kepala, kukunya di cat hitam dan juga tengah sibuk pada ponselnya dan nengunyah permen karet pula dengan kecapan yang sangat keras. Di antara mereka, Jongin yang menaruh perhatian atas apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ketua gengnya pada murid baru itu.

"Apa maumu Chanyeol!", desis Baekhyun sambil memincingkan mata.

Tak banyak bicara, lelaki berambut merah itu hanya menyeringai lalu melompat turun dari meja kebanggaannya. Berjalan pelan, dengan pandangan sangat meremehkan ke arah Baekhyun yang berusaha membuat ekspresi kesal dan mengintimidasi. Namun kasihan, karena Chanyeol semakin gemas melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha marah dan garang.

"wow, terimakasih karena mengingat namaku tuan putri", godanya sembari menarik dagu Baekhyun dengan kedua jarinya.  
"Tapi, apakah kau yakin bisa memberikan apa mauku?, hmm?"

Suara beratnya terdengar memuakkan di telinga Baekhyun, ingin rasanya untuk menamparkan nasi dan daging di nampan Baekyun pada wajah chanyeol untuk menghapus seringaian yang sangat menjijikkan itu.

"Kau bukan boss ku Chanyeol, untuk apa aku menuruti maumu!" desis Baekhyun dibawah nafasnya.

Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam, tertarik pada keberanian si mungil yang tiba-tiba. Kemana Baekhyun yang menangis beberapa jam lalu, setelah di hina olehnya.

"Woah, aku suka singa betina yang agresif", Bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun, menghembuskan nafas pada kedua mata simungil yang terpejam menahan rasa malu, kesal dan amarah.

"aku manusia, bukan singa atau mamalia lainnya, jadi kumohon biarkan aku pergi" Baekhyun beringsut menjauh dari Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. "Permisi Chanyeol"

"Woah, tidak secepat itu cantik", lelaki itu cekatan untuk mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun, dan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun makin kesal dan terkejut.

Si surai merah mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dari kantung blazer nya lalu menjatuhkan ponsel itu begitu saja di depan kakinya sendiri. Dengan seringai lebar, Chanyeol lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Baekhyun dan kini bersedekap. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun dengan gairah yang sedikit meluap, bibirnya ia basahi terus dan konstan menelan ludahnya sendiri seolah ia sedang melihat makanan favoritnya sedang di hidangkan.

Baekhyun sangat benci di perlakukan seperti ini, seolah ia hanyalah bahan dan objek fantasi lelaki. Dan dia benci menjadi alasan mengapa penis pria itu menegang sekarang, bahkan saat Baekhyun hanya terdiam berdiri serta memberikan tatapan kebencian pada berandal itu.

"Kau tak ingin mengambil ponselmu?", Chanyeol menunjuk menggunakan dagunya pada ponsel itu. "Atau aku boleh memilikinya?, siapa tau aku beruntung dan menemukan foto telanjangmu di dalamnya mungkin?"

"Jaga bicaramu!", desis Baekhyun dengan nafas memburu. Kekesalannya memuncak dan ia siap meledak sekarang juga.

Dengan kasar pria mungil itu membanting nampannya di meja terdekat, dan bergegas membungkuk di depan Chanyeol untuk mengambil ponselnya. Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar membuatnya kembali menitikkan air mata. Dengan seringai gilanya Chanyeol menarik cekatan pinggang Baekhyun ke belakang untuk ia tubrukkan pada selangkangannya sendiri yang ia dorong kedepan. Tak luput satu tamparan keras pada pipi pantat Baekhyun yang ia remas kemudian.

"Ahhhh...ahhh...aaahhhh, ketat sekali Baekh", kelakarnya dengan desahan keras, serta terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan meremas pantat berisi Baekhyun.

 _WOOHOOOOO_

Cafetaria seketika riuh melihat adegan tidak senonoh berandal sekolah dengan si murid baru. Dalam hati para lelaki itu ikut meringis ngilu membayangkan ada di posisi Chanyeol, betapa nikmat tubuh sintal carrier itu untuk memuaskan mereka. Tapi mereka takkan memertaruhkan nyawa, karena Chanyeol telah meletakkan kepemilikannya pada lelaki itu, meski hanya sebatas pandangan mata, mereka pun akan mengerti.

"BRENGSEK!"

 **BRAKKKK**

Mendadak suasana senyap, di karenakan teriakan Baekhyun yang di susul oleh jatuhnya Chanyeol yang terjembab dan menabrak salah satu meja. Berandal itupun terdiam, menatap simungil yang bernafas kasar dengan wajah luar biasa merah. Chanyeol sedikit mengagumi kekuatan Baekhyun untuk mendorongnya dan membuatnya terjembab, tak nampak sama sekali dari perawakannya yang kecil bahwa dia sanggup membuat seorang Park Chanyeol terjatuh.

"K-kau!- hiks, kau menjijikan" bisik Baekhyun di sela isak tangisnya, secepat kilat lelaki cantik itu berlari meninggalkan cafetaria dengan isak tangis yang semakin kencang saat dia semakin jauh dari tempat itu.

Dalam hati, ia sangat membenci apa yang baru Chanyeol lakukan, dalam satu hari sudah dua kali ia di lecehkan oleh orang yang sama dan Baekhyun akan membenci orang itu sampai ke dasar hatinya.

"Brengsek" desis Chanyeol seraya berdiri,lalu membersihkan kemejanya yang terkena debu lantai, "kenapa tangisnya cantik sekali"

"Itu tadi sangat kurangajar Chanyeol", pria yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan adegan pelecehan di balik layar ponselnya itu mengeryit geli pada kawannya. Namun ia kembali mengedikkan bahu dan mengunyah permen karet dengan keras, "Kalau aku jadi dia, sudah ku tusukkan sumpit ku pada kedua matamu"

"Diam kau Kris!" desis Chanyeol kesal seraya kembali duduk di bangkunya semula, "Carrier itu selalu membuat penisku berdiri"

"Jika anakmu bertanya, bagaimana pertama kali ayahnya bertemu ibunya, apa yang akan kau jawab yeol?", tanya Jongin dengan sedikit terkekeh geli saat melihat hyungnya begitu berantakan dan kesal.

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Aku akan menjawab bahwa alat kelamin kami yang berkenalan dan mengobrol jadi aku akan menyuruhnya untuk bertanya pada penisku" jawabnya sembari menunjuk ke arah selangkangannya sendiri, "Dan lubang Baekhyun", putusnya di ikuti tawa terbahak oleh orang-orang yang duduk di meja itu.

"Kau benar-benar sampah hyung", pria berambut oranye itu menyahut dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, "Seorang carrier sepertinya tak akan mau bersanding dengan dominan brengsek sepertimu"

"Persetan oh Sehun!" desis Chanyeol yang mulai kesal dengan kawannya sendiri, "Dia memang terlalu indah untukku, tapi aku akan membuatnya menerimaku"

Dari ketiga orang itu, hanya Jongin yang mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan Chanyeol, dan pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Berharap agar Baekhyun bisa bersabar dan tidak diam saja untuk menghadapi perlakuan Chanyeol sampai dia lulus dari sekolah itu. Namun disisi lain, pria itu bahagia karena akhirnya Chanyeol memiliki warna lagi dalam dirinya.

"Brengsek, Park Chanyeol brengsek" umpat Baekhyun pelan, terdengar jauh mirip dengan rengekan daripada umpatan kasar.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah, mata sayunya memandang hamparan rumput hijau di hadapannya. Warna hijau bisa menenangkan, itu yang pernah Baekhyun baca pada suatu blog dan menurutnya fakta itu sedikit sesuai dengan suasana hatinya yang sedikit membaik setelah ia menyendiri di tribun lapangan sepak bola yang rumputnya sangat hijau dan segar.

Baru hari pertama, bahkan belum sempat lelaki mungil itu berkeliling ke seluruh sudut sekolah dan mengenal lingkungan Daesun Highschool itu sendiri, tapi dirinya sudah dua kali di lecehkan oleh berandal yang sama dengan cara yang sangat kurangajar.

Bagian terburuknya adalah tak ada satu orangpun yang membela Baekhyun saat di perlakukan dengan kurangajar seperti itu, bahkan lelaki itu tau bahwa mereka yang melihat justru ingin berada di posisi Chanyeol untuk menggesekan selangkangan mereka pada bagian belakangnya.

"Aku benci menjadi carrier" bisik Baekhyun sangat pelan kepada hembusan angin yang menyapa. Perlahan matanya ia pejamkan lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya di lutut yang sedang ia peluk.

 **BUUGHH**

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada suara seperti sesuatu jatuh dari atas, dan kedua matanya otomatis melotot melihat seseorang menggunakan blazer merah baru saja melompat turun dari pagar besi pembatas Daesun dengan Hayoung. Dan satu hal yang ada di benak Baekhyun adalah berlari, karena bisa saja itu adalah salah satu berandal sekolah Hayoung yang akan berbuat onar atau siapapun itu, yang jelas dia cukup gila untuk memanjat pagar besi yang tingginya lebih dari dua meter.

Lelaki itu berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya yang semula tengkurap, wajahnya mengeryit kesakitan, namun dia nampak acuh saat dengan cekatan membersihkan lutut dan lengannya yang terkena noda tanah. Diapun berjalan pelan menuju arah Baekhyun yang duduk di barisan ketiga dari di hitung dari atas. Namun seketika niat carrier itu untuk kabur ia urungkan saat semakin jelas terlihat siapa yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Pria itu melangkah pelan, sedikit terhuyung, mungkin karena kakinya sakit. Namun yang menangkap perhatian Baekhyun adalah bandana yang di ikatkan pada dahi pria itu, berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak putih terlilit asal namun kencang.

Rambut lelaki itu sedikit terangkat menunjukan dahinya yang tegas. Selaras dengan hidungnya yang bangir dan bibirnya yang tipis. Baekhyun yakin bila ia terlahir sebagai lelaki dominan maka ia akan berwajah setampan itu.

"Bukankah dia berandal yang di hukum tadi pagi" monolog Baekhyun saat melihat wajah pria itu yang semakin jelas dan dekat.

Entah mengapa terbesit sedikit rasa tak nyaman dan takut saat siswa Hayoung itu makin mendekat dan kini langkah kakinya sudah melewati dua tangga tribun terakhir untuk sampai di tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Perasaanku saja, atau kau anak baru?", pria itu berjalan perlahan berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun dan membuat lelaki mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya lalu megangguk pelan membiarkan pria itu duduk di bangku sampingnya.

"Dan belum ada satu minggu tapi kau sudah menyendiri disini",ucap lelaki itu sembari merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku, desahan lega keluar dari mulutnya saat merasakan punggungnya bisa beristirahat setelah jatuh dari pagar yang cukup tinggi.

"kau membuat masalah?"

Baekhyun memandang kesal lelaki disampingnya yang melontarkan perntanyaan akan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia bahas dan ingat-ingat.

"Aku bukan berandal sepertimu, tenang saja" jawab Baekhyun pelan, penuh nada lelah dan sedih dalam suaranya. "Mereka saja yang jahat"

"Jadi berandal banyak untungnya asal kau tau"

"Apa?, bisa memanjat pagar tinggi dan merasa baik-baik saja setelah terjatuh?", sindir Baekhyun, "atau olahraga ekstra di pagihari dengan melompat-lompat dari ujung ke ujung lapangan?"

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang sarat akan sindiran, kepalanya ia gelengkan perlahan.

"Jadilah satu, maka kau akan tau"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan mendengarnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?, ini bahkan bukan sekolahmu"

Pria itu mengedikkn bahu, "Menikmati ini", jawabnya seraya mengambil sebuah bungkusan berbentuk kotak dari dalam saku blazernya dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matannya.

"Hei, kenapa melakukannya disini!, lakukan di sekolahmu sendiri, kau tidak takut ketahuan?!"

"Kenapa harus?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal melihat lelaki itu yang memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat seolah pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh.

Jemarinya dengan cekatan membuka bungkus rokok di tangan dan mengambil satu batang untuk di selipkan pada telinga kirinya dan dia tersenyum menyebalkan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa hanya karena aku memakai Blazer berwarna merah, mereka akan otomatis mengenaliku?", ujarnya seraya melepas blazer yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya asal di bangku sebelah.

Lelaki itu menggulung kemejanya sampai sebatas siku dan membuka dua kancing teratasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebelah baju yang semula di masukkan ke dalam celana. Dia berkacak pinggang di depan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah sekarang aku sudah seperti anak Daesun?"

Baekhyun terkikik pelan melihat penampilannya yang nampak seperti preman alih-alih anak sekolah, tapi ada satu hal yang masih kurang "Tidak, bajumu terlalu bersih untuk terlihat se berandal anak Daesun".

Tanpa Baekhyun duga, lelaki itu melepas kemeja putihnya dengan cepat dan bertelanjang dada di depan Baekhyun yang terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba di depan matanya terpampang tubuh indah seorang dominan gila yang kini menjatuhkan bajunya sendiri di atas lantai tribun dan menginjak-injak baju itu dengan sepatunya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian lelaki itu mengambil dan memakai lagi kemeja putihnya yang kini sudah menjadi kotor dalam sekejap, karena debu di lantai dan bekas injakan sepatu yang kentara jelas.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"dasar bodoh" jawab Baekhyun di susul dengan tawa ringan yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat berandal itu tersenyum kecil melihat si carrier bahagia di hadapannya.

Dia kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, mengambil rokok yang semula terselip di telinga, batang ramping itu berputar sejenak di jemari panjangnya sebelum ia memasukkan kedalam mulut dan menggigit ujung belakang rokok itu di gigi depannya sembari kedua tangan sibuk mencari pemantik api di saku celana dan blazernya.

"Kau lupa membawa pemantik?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian seraya melihat lelaki di sampingnya nampak sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau membawa?"

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa membawa barang seperti itu ke sekolah" Jawab Baekhyun ketus, dan lelaki itu hanya tertawa kecil.

Sampai akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu dan melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan, mengambil pemantik itu dari dalamnya.

"Orang asing, kau benar-benar akan merokok?", tanya Baekhyun polos dengan mata membulat melihat lelaki itu kini menyalakan pemantik di depan ujung rokok yang ia gigit.

Dan dominan itu mengurungkan niatnya, ia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ingin sekali mengusak gemas surai cokelat tebal itu namun urung ia lakukan, alih-alih jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menjepit batang rokok itu untuk ia tunjukkan di hadapan si carrier.

"Jangan kau kira aku hanya akan meletakkan nya disini,.." ia kembali menggigit batang itu lalu mengedikkan bahunya, "membiarkannya tak menyala karena ini hanya sebuah 'metaphora?'" Putusnya dengan membuat tanda kutip menggunakan dua tangan.

Carrier itu tertawa, lalu tersenyum lebar dengan sangat manis hingga sipitnya melengkung membentuk seperti bulan sabit serta pipi tembam itu menggembung dihiasi oleh semburat merah cantik yang terlihat seperti pemerah pipi.

Seolah waktu di bekukan, senyuman itu membuat si dominan tertegun, jantungnya berdegub dengan irama tak beraturan melihat si carrier cantik begitu dekat di hadapannya, tersenyum dan tertawa karena dirinya.

"Kau tau film itu?, kupikir berandal sepertimu tak mau menonton film romantis"

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada lelaki di film itu, tak bisa merasakan nikmatnya sebuah rokok" ia menyeringai lalu benar-benar menyulut rokok itu dengan api, tak lama kemudian ia telah menghembuskan asap pekat dari mulut dan hidungnya yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit terbatuk.

Pria itu mengambil batang ramping rokok untuk ia jentikkan, membuang abu di ujung depan untuk ia hisap kembali. Helaan lega keluar dari mulutnya sembari memejamkan mata, Baekhyun bergidik melihatnya.

Matanya terpejam dan jakunnya naik turun serta mulutnya mencecap rasa pahit yang berlarian di indra perasa, lelaki itu menikmati tembakau seolah tengah mengalami hal terbaik di hidupnya. Memindah batang rokok pada jemari tangan kiri, lelaki itu beringsut lebih dekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku Taehyung", Si dominan menarik punggung tangan Baekhyun paksa untuk ia dekatkan pada wajahnya, lalu ia kecup pelan. "Salam kenal Baekhyun"

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

"Aku membacanya di nametag mu"

"Oh", Baekhyun sedikit tertegun, lalu menarik tangannya yang masih di genggam oleh lelaki asing bernama Taehyung itu, "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi"

Masih sedikit trauma atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun memilih untuk bergegas meninggalkan tempat sepi itu. Dominan di sampingnya entah mengapa membuat dirinya merasa sedikit berdebar dan tidak nyaman, apalagi lelaki itu baru saja mencium punggung tangannya, tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan melakukan hal lain yang lebih parah, seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Sayangnya, belum satu langkah di ambil, tangan Baekhyun lagi-lagi di cengkeram. Dominan itu berdiri di belakangnya, dengan kebulan asap rokok pekat yang makin membuat Baekhyun merasa dekat akan bahaya dan keakutan.

"Aku takkan berbuat hal buruk terhadap mu Baekhyun" bisik Taehyung dengan suara beratnya yang dalam, batang rokok yang baru habis setengah itu ia buang asal kelantai lalu di injak dengan ujung sepatunya. "Karena-,"

Pria itu menggantung kalimatnya, tanpa permisi memutar tubuh lalu menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Seperti tersihir, si carrier hanya diam saat lagi-lagi di sentuh terlalu intim oleh seorang dominan.

"-kau terlalu indah untuk disakiti". lanjut Taehyung sembari menatap tajam dua mata polos yang mengerjap di hadapannya, jemari tangan merayap menjelajah naik turun sepanjang garis punggung Baekhyun untuk berhenti pada pinggulnya dan mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celana si mungil.

Baekhyun terhentak saat tangan kiri Taehyung mendekapnya di dada, sedangkan tangan kanan si dominan berusaha membuka password ponsel milik si carrier.

"Apa passwordnya Baekhyun", bisiknya pada telinga Baekhyun yang meremang, semakin erat pula rengkuhan pada pinggang lelaki itu, agar Baekhyun tak memberontak dan menggagalkan rencananya.

"K-kosong tujuh, kosong t-tujuh"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil mendapati si carrier hanya menurut dan memberinya akses untuk masuk kedalam ponselnya. Cekatan jemari pria itu mengetikkan sesuatu di dalamnya, sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan Baekhyun yang terengah dengan wajah merah panas seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa?", Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihat Baekhyun yang begitu merah, namun ia justru mendekatkan wajahnya lagi hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, hal itu berdampak buruk untuk jantung si carrier karena Baekhyun merasa sangat berdebar, hingga dominan itu menarik kembali tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak. "Tidak usah tegang Baekhyun, ini aku kembalikan"

Dengan ragu, lelaki mungil itu menerima ponselnya, "A-apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"

"Rahasia" jawabnya seraya mencubit hidung bangir Baekhyun.

Taehyung pun mengambil blazer merah identitas sekolah Hayoung dan menentengnya di pundak, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan senyum miringnya yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Jam 8 malam, dandan yang cantik Baekhyun", bisiknya seraya menatap tajam dan mengangkat dagu runcing Baekhyun."Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau turun, meski sampai pagi aku harus menunggu, akan aku lakukan"

Setelah terdengar derap langkah kaki Taehyung menjauh, Baekhyun terduduk di lantai tribun dengan bunyi debuman seperti orang terjatuh.

Jantungnya berdegub di luar kendali dan dia meruntuki nasib sialnya, belum satu hari penuh namun dua dominan brengsek dan berandal telah berusaha mendekatinya. Mata lelaki mungil itu terpejam lelah, seharusnya ia tetap berada di Busan saja dan tidak pindah ke seoul mengikuti ayahhnya. Mungkin ia tak harus jadi bahan pelecehan disini.

 _Drrrttt drrrtttt_

Ponsel Baekyun bergetar, dan simungil itu dengan ogah membuka ponselnya hanya untuk menemukan satu pesan singkat dari kontak yang di beri nama "Daddy", Baekhyun mengeryit melihatnya karena selama yang ia ingat, dia selalu memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan Appa.

 _Sudahkah ku beri tahu bahwa kau begitu cantik hari ini?, bahkan aku terpana melihat tangismu di balik jendela kelas pagi tadi. Tidak pernah aku suka menjalani hukuman atas kenakalanku, namun hari ini aku bersyukur telah di hukum._

 _Taehyung._

Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas jengah membacanya, "Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang panjang"

Adunya pada kekosongan angin yang berhembus menyapa sore yang akan tiba.

 **TBC**

 **Kalau suka silahkan baca dan review. Kalau tak suka silahkan pergi dan jangan tinggalkan jejak.**  
 **Terima kasih.**

 **Ps: tidak semuanya selalu sama seperti apa yang terlihat.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jelaskan Sehun"

Perintah lelaki itu sembari merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa usang yang terletak di tengah ruangan, memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin sembari mengangkat satu kakinya di atas kaki lain dan tangan kanannya menggoyang botol bening berisi tequila bertuliskan Jack Daniel ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Nafas pria itu berhembus kasar tak sabar menerima informasi penting yang akan disampaikan oleh salah satu sahabatnya. Surai merah menyala itu ia sibak ke belakang dengan jemari besarnya. Kedua mata berputar, menatap jengah lelaki bernama Oh Sehun yang duduk di depannya dengan ekspressi kosong sembari memainkan ponsel di tangan

"Sabarlah sedikit hyung", ujarnya dengan nada malas "Aku meluangkan waktu berhargaku untuk bermain game demi mencari informasi tentang si carrier itu"

"Dan apakah aku menyuruhmu secara Cuma-Cuma Oh Sehun?". Geram Chanyeol seraya membanting botol minuman ke atas meja yang memisahkan mereka.

Jemari Sehun menggaruk pelan belakang lehernya, bila Chanyeol sudah dalam mode kesal dan tidak sabaran atas suatu hal, maka dirinya benar-benar menginginkan hal itu entah untuk ia miliki atau ia hancurkan. Berdehem sekilas, lelaki yang lebih muda mulai berusaha menegakkan posisi duduknya dan masuk ke dalam mode serius, dengan berat meninggalkan game Mobile Legend dan menjadi afk yang akan membawa timnya pada kekalahan. Sehun mengernyit sedih memikirkan hal itu.

"Baiklah Hyung", mulainya sembari mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung celana, "Karena aku lebih suka mengingat dan menulis daripada mengetik, okay?", sergahnya kesal saat merasa kertas kumal itu di pandang jijik oleh Chanyeol.

"Lanjutkan", perintahnya seraya mengambil kembali botol di atas meja dan mulai menikmatinya lagi.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, putra dari Byun Yunho seorang pegawai swasta di kantor penjualan aset tanah dan bangunan, bercerai dari istrinya dan sudah berpisah sejak Baekhyun usia 14 tahun dan tahun ini di umurnya yang ke 17 ia memilih untuk hidup dengan ayahnya karena ibunya menikah lagi, jadi dia sekolah di Busan dari TK sampa SMA kelas 2 lalu pindah ke Seoul di tahun terakhirnya SMA, basically kau hanya punya waktu 1 tahun tertinggal hyung" , Tuturnya jelas, namun setelahnya lelaki itu berhenti bicara, alih-alih menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

Tersenyum miring, Chanyeol tau apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu, dengan ogah ia menyerahkan botol Jack Daniel kepada Sehun."Dasar bedebah", sindirnya dengan gelengan kepala.

Yang lebih muda hanya tersenyum lebar dan menikmati isi minuman di tangannya seraya mendesah puas setelah meletakkan kembali botol itu di atas meja, "Mari kita lanjutkan" ujarnya jenaka.

"Jenis kelamin laki-laki, namun bisa hamil dan bertubuh indah dengan dada sedikit gemuk dan pantat bulat yang sintal", Seringai Sehun melebar melihat hyungnya menggigit bibir seraya membuat lingkaran kecil dari jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, "Dan lubang yang ketat, tentu saja"

 **HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Dan mereka harus terhenti dari aktivitas pembeberan informasi mengenai Byun Baekhyun itu untuk tertawa keras, Sehun menertawai otak mesum dan mulut sampah, Park Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan pantat bulat Baekhyun yang bergoyang indah barang satu detik saja. Sampai ia merasa harus menampar Chanyeol kecil di bawah sana untuk berhenti berdiri ketika mengingat lelaki cantik itu.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek hyung" kekeh Sehun sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tertawa, "Baiklah, akan aku lanjutkan, Byun Baekhyun memiliki tinggi 168cm dengan berat 60kg, itulah mengapa tubuhnya terlihat sintal" Jelasnya pada Chanyeol di sertai kerlingan nakal seolah menggoda.

Dominan itu terbahak lagi atas ulasan Sehun dan memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya untuk melanjutkan, dengan hati berdebar untuk mengetahui informasi sekecil apapun tentang carrier yang menghantui mimpinya.

Hingga Sehun pun melanjutkan, "Dia anak tunggal, tidak memiliki sahabat di sekolah lamanya karena menurut informasi yang ku dapat dari orang-orangku, dia di jauhi carrier dan wanita di sekolah lamanya"

Wajah Chaanyeol berkerut kesal mendengar informasi buruk tentang Baekhyun, "Alasannya?"

"Dia terlalu cantik dan banyak membuat dominan jatuh cinta padanya dan berebut untuk menjadikan dia kekasih", Sehun menjeda ucapannya seraya menghela nafas, "Kurasa memang Baekhyun memiliki pesona sendiri hyung, entah apapun itu tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebagai dominan tulen harus aku akui kalau wajahnya cantik, dan nampak keibuan"

"Ingin mata keranjang itu ku congkel dari rongganya?", Desis Chanyeol tak bersahabat meski ia tau bahwa Sehun tak akan seberani itu untuk coba-coba mengambil apa yang akan menjadi miliknya.

Pun yang lebih muda hanya terkekeh mendengar ancaman bossnya itu, perlahan ia kembali berdehem dan membuka kertas usang di tangannya, "Apa yang akan kau dengar selanjutnya akan membuatmu naik pitam hyung", seringainya lebar mengejek ke arah Chanyeol

"Katakan!"

"Baekhyun pernah menjalin hubungan dengan dominan yang paling di inginkan oleh seantero sekolah, dan itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun di benci oleh carrier dan wanita"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus mendengarnya, tipikal makhluk cemburuan seperti wanita dan carrier. Entah mengapa lelaki itu tak terkejut sama sekali, meski dalam hati sedikit kesal akan fakta bahwa Baekhyun pernah menjalin kasih dengan orang lain sebelum bertemu dengannya, membuat diri menjadi lebih ingin untuk memiliki Baekhyun utuh sepenuhnya. Menggenggam dalam jemari dengan erat untuk ia cintai dan nikmati sendiri.

"Benar aku kesal, tapi aku bukan seorang wanita yang suka mengungkit masa lalu Sehun", Jelas Chanyeol pelan sembari duduk tegak dan meraih botoh minum yang sempat mereka lupakan, "Asalkan Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu buruk" ia menambahkan.

"Sayangnya iya", Sehun berubah serius dan memandang lekat kedua mata Chanyeol yang tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, efek dari meresapi nikmatnya minuman keras yang membakar tenggorokan, "Baekhyun pernah menyukai lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu pun sama, tapi awalnya dia hanya mendekati Baekhyun sebagai bahan taruhan dengan teman-temannya, siapa yang bisa menyetubuhi Baekhyun terlebih dulu di antara mereka maka dia yang menang"

Giginya menekan satu sama lain menahan gemeletuk kemarahan luar biasa mendengar ungkapan Sehun, namun sekali lagi dia bukan tipikal orang yang mengungkit masa lalu. Mata ia pejamkan seraya berusaha menghembus nafas dengan dengusan kesal.

"Lalu Baekhyun, apakah dia trauma atau sering di buatnya menangis?"

"Sebaliknya, carrier itu tak selemah yang kau pikir tuan Park", senyum bangga megembang dari bibir Sehun yang bahkan sangat jarang ia manfaatkan kegunaannya untuk tersenyum, "Dia berangkat ke sekolah dengan membawa penggorengan dari rumahnya, dan memukuli wajah lelaki itu karena sudah menjadikannya bahan taruhan, sebenarnya karena hal itu juga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul mengikuti ayahnya"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menahan tawa yang akan menyakiti perutnya. Hela nafas ia hembus dengan kesenangan membayangkan dirinya sendiri akan di tampar Baekhyun menggunakan penggorengan yang pantatnya sudah gosong. Mau jadi apa wajahnya yang rupawan bila hitam penuh arang karena di pukuli Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa membayangkan dia akan menjadi istri yang galak bos"

"Ya", tawa Chanyeol terhenti, seperti biasa pria itu mulai memasang ekspressi wajah naturalnya, yaitu tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi, "Dan daripada menjadi jalang penurut, akan lebih senang penisku nanti untuk dimanjakan oleh jalang liar dan nakal spertinya"

"Tapi dia bukan jalang bos!", sergah Sehun kesal mendengar lagi-lagi mulut sampah itu berbicara, "Kau mau di pukul pantat panci gosong karena menganggapnya jalang?"

Lelaki bersurai merah itu terkekeh pelan melihat adiknya. "Terserah apa katamu Oh Sehun, tapi bagiku dia hanyalah carrier lemah, meski dia bukan seorang yang mudah, tapi takkan lama penisku akan terus bersarang di liang senggamanya yang ku yakin nikmat"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya", bisik Sehun tak percaya, apakah hyungnya itu susah payah mencari informasi mengenai Baekhyun hanya agar dia bisa menyetubuhi carrier itu?, "Apakah kau tak berencana akan serius dengannya?"

"Dia cantik Sehun, tentu aku takkan melewatkan hal indah di depanku begitu saja", Chanyeol berdiri secara spontan, tak melupakan tequila yang masih sisa sedikit di dasar botol, di tenteng menggunakan jemarinya yang besar, "Oleh karena itu aku ingin melihat gen darinya berada dalam tubuh anak-anakku kelak, perut itu akan buncit dengan bayiku suatu saat nanti"

"Terserah kau hyung", ketus Sehun sembari memperhatikan kertas lusuh yang tadi di berikan oleh Jongin untuknya, melihat ada beberapa hal penting tentang si pria Byun yang belum sempat terucap, namun gelagat Chanyeol yang telah enggan itu membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya dan mengembalikan kertas usang itu ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau tak tau Sehun, seakan aku bisa gila kalau harus berhenti berpikir tentangnya", Desah Chanyeol berat, tangannya menyugar rambut merah itu seraya menerawang kesal, karena baru pertama kali ini seorang Park Chanyeol di buat stress karena terlalu banyak memikirkan seseorang.

"Oleh karena itu, aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku", jedanya menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya dengan datar dan penuh kebosanan, "dan aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun itu yang berani untuk mengambilnya dariku, siapapun itu aku tak peduli"

Setelahnya, pria itu melangkah pergi dengan tergesa dan pikiran sedikit berkecamuk karena ia tau bahwa informasi yang di dapatkan oleh Sehun adalah lebih dari ini, namun, pria tinggi itu memilih untuk terdiam dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol lebih suka buta informasi mengenai Baekhyun untuk saat ini, karena tujuan utamanya adalah memilki lelaki mungil itu untuk ia kuasai, untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi dia akan mengenal Byun Baekhyun dengan usahanya sendiri, akan mengetahui hal terkecil mengenai Byun Baekhyun dari mulut mungil lelaki itu sendiri. Karena Park Chanyeol suka tantangan, dan Baekhyun salah besar bila ingin berusaha tegar dan menolak. Karena hal itu hanya semakin membuat Chanyeol dan penis kebanggan miliknya, menginginkan carrier itu.

.

.

.

Warna pink mendominasi apa yang sedang melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun malam ini, bukan karena ia akan menuruti kencan ajakan Taehyung secara mendadak dan kurangajar tadi sore, tapi karena ia sedang berada dalam mode santay dan memanjakan kulit cantiknya dengan _skincare routine_ yang ia miliki tiap malam. Terlebih hari ini dia telah mengalami banyak hal melelahkan yang membuat dahinya berkerut kesal sepanjang hari, tentu Baekhyun tak ingin kerut itu bertahan dan menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Bibir mungilnya mengatup mendengungkan nada-nada abstrak sembari tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang kecil saat mengoleskan _claymask_ varian _dead sea minerals anti-stress mask_ , yang Baekhyun percaya seratus persen akan membersihkan pori-pori wajahnya yang tersumbat kebrengsekan makhluk bernama Park Chanyeol seharian ini. Hela nafas ia desahkan seraya menghirup wangi lavender dari masker itu yang dipercaya pula menghilangkan stress yang sedang ia rasakan dan berbuah pening di kepala.

Bandana bertelinga kelinci lucu yang ia pakai untuk menyingkirkan rambutnya dari dahi,tak sengaja terkena claymask berwarna abu, itu membuat Baekhyun mendesis kesal mengumpati jari cerobohnya yang mengotori bandana pink terbaru miliknya.

"Ish, menyebalkan", gerutunya seraya mengoleskan lebih banyak pada bagian dagu. "dasar tangan bodoh!", monolog carrier itu, selesai mengoleskan masker lalu membersihkan tangannya menggunakan tissue basah.

Menengok ke cermin lelaki mungil itu terkikik melihat wajahnya yang menjadi abu-abu sekarang, bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri mengagumi betapa imutnya diri sendiri yang memakai pyjama berwarna pink lembut dengan motif strawberry dan slipper berwarna senada di tambah bandana telinga kelinci yang ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan rambutnya. Namun satu hal sedikit menarik perhatiannya dan membuat dadanya bertalu, Baekhyun mendekati cermin dan memperhatikan bagian depan tubuhnya.

Dada itu tak sebesar ini sebelumnya, ludah tertelan dengan berat menyadari buah dadanya sedikit tumbuh. Hanya sedikit tapi cukup memperlihatkan bahwa dia memiliki gelembung kecil pada dadanya. Dengan takut-takut, Baekhyun membuka dua kancing teratas pyjama, dan matanya nanar menatap bukit kecil itu dengan sepasang puting imut mencuat berwarna merah muda ranum. Hela nafas ia keluarkan seraya meratapi kedua buah dada mungilnya.

"Tubuhku makin menunjukan sisi carrier yang kumiliki",

Bermonolog dirinya seraya duduk di pinggir ranjang, kedua kaki ia naikkan lalu dia dekap dalam pelukan, hatinya kesal bukan main. Memiliki tubuh pria saja sudah membuatnya banyak digoda hanya karena paras yang sangat cantik indetik seperti wanita, apalagi sekarang sisi carriernya makin menonjol, menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti gadis yang baru pubertas. Belum lagi wajahnya menjadi tambah ayu dan keibuan, dominan mana yang tahan untuk tak menguasai dirinya dan menjadikannya milik mereka.

"Tuhan, aku takut, bagaimana kalau tubuhku makin mirip wanita", keluh kesah lagi ia lontarkan, jemarinya coba-coba meremas gundukan kecil di dadanya, "Ssshhh, sakit sekali" keluhnya pelan.

"Apa aku harus mengikat dadaku agar tidak menonjol?, ah ide bagus!", jerit antusias itu membawanya untuk meloncat dari kasur dan kembali berdiri di depan cermin besar yang menunjukkan tubuh dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Tanpa sadar bibir ia gigit sambil berusaha menangkup buah dada kecil itu dan menekannya ke dalam. Seolah ingin meratakan gundukan daging itu.

"Sssh, aduh sakit sekali", lirihnya seraya tangan langsung melepaskan dua dada yang tadi ia tekan, "Bisa pingsan aku kalau mengikat dada ini dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam empat sore!". Baekhyun terdiam sembari berkacak pinggang dan memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menutupi kemolekan tubuhnya.

Hingga ia dikagetkan oleh suara berat yang menggelegar dari luar rumahnya.

" **BYUN BAEKHYUUUN!"**

"Astaga!",

Terlonjak Baekhyun segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju balkon yang menghadap langsung ke taman depan rumah, hanya untuk melihat seorang lelaki yang wajahnya tak begitu jelas karena tertutup masker dan helm yang ia kenakan. Lelaki itu memakai jaket kulit berwarna cokelat terang dan berkacak pinggang seraya mendongak menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Namun satu hal yang menarik perhatian sekaligus menyulut amarah Baekhyun adalah kaki lelaki itu yang menginjak rumput dan tanaman hias kesayangannya yang bahkan baru di tanam dua hari yang lalu.

"PERGI KAU ORANG ASING!, MENYINGKIR DARI RUMPUT DAN BUNGA-BUNGAKU!", lengkingan itu seolah memecah keheningan malam di kompleks perumahan , samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar cuit burung yang terbang menjauh, mungkin karena kaget oleh lengkingan tak manusiawi miliknya. Tapi orang itu masih bergeming, stagnan menginjak tempat yang sama.

"HEI!, MAU KU MUTILASI KAKI MU ITU?, HAH?!"

Persis seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang marah karena tamannya di rusak oleh anak muda. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang sembari menghentak-hentak kakinya kesal pada lantai balkon yang sejatinya tak bersalah. Kalau maskernya sudah di bersihkan wajah manis itu akan sangat merah sekarang, apalagi lelaki asing yang merusak tanamannya itu justru dengan santay menginjak bayi-bayi rumput yang kini melangsak ke tanah karena di injak menggunakan sepatu boots. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju motornya untuk meletakkan helm yang semulai di pakai dan melepas masker wajah pula.

Terdiam, jantung si carrier tiba-tiba bertalu saat menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya datang, lelaki itu berbalik menampakkan Taehyung yang terlihat kesal dengan satu alis terangkat. Nafas carrier itu sedikit tercekat melihat penampilan si dominan, ia memakai lagi bandana lusuh di dahinya yang membuat rambut tebal berwarna cokelat madu itu terangkat dan sedikit berantakan. Hidungnya yang bangir dan tegas terangkat oleh dongakan kepala yang mengarahkan wajah tampan itu pada pandangan Baekhyun. Celana jeans robek ala anak berandal tak ketinggalan menghiasi kakinya yang jenjang. Terlihat lelaki itu mengunyah permen karet dari rahangnya yang terus bergerak.

Sejujurnya ekspressi itu sedikit menggetarkan keberanian dalam diri Baekhyun karena tatapan mata itu begitu menuntut dan tajam seolah tengah menelanjangi Baekhyun hingga polos, namun terbesit pula rasa heran yang merangkapi pikiran Baekhyun akan kenapa lelaki itu di rumahnya, namun ia mengingat kejadian tadi sore, _"Jam 8 malam, dandan yang cantik Baekhyun"._

Menepuk kepalanya sendiri Baekhyun bergumam, "sialan, kupikir dia hanya menggodaku saja, tak sungguh-sungguh"

"Aku menagih kencanku", Teriak Taehyung yang kini berjalan menuju taman di bawah balkon Baekhyun. Tak bisa menjawab, membuat Baekhyun sibuk berpikir dan membiarkan lelaki itu kembali menginjak rumput indahnya.

"Tapi aku tak menjanjikan apapun!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?!", Taehyung menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dan makin mendongak karena ia terus mendekat ke arah balkon, "Turun sekarang Baekhyun!"

"TAK MAU!" jerit Baekhyun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya yang tanpa ia sadari membuat Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena gemas.

"Turun, atau aku yang naik?"

"Hah!, mana mungkin kau bisa naik!"

"Berani taruhan?", tantang Taehyung yang berusaha menyembunyikan seringai dari bibirnya. Pikir lelaki itu akan sangat mudah untuk sampai ke lantai dua balkon Baekhyun yang tergolong tidak tinggi. Apalagi di bantu teralis jendela lantai bawah yang luar biasa menjulang, sangat mudah untuk Taehyung yang bahkan bisa memajat pagar besi berkawat pembatas sekolah mereka.

"Tentu!" pekik Baekhyun percaya diri. "Apa taruhannya?"

"Temui aku setiap sore di tribun lapangan sepak bola SMA Daesun, atau Hayoung ketika aku menginginkannya", jawab Taehyung santay sembari bersedekap menunggu reaksi si mungil.

"Apa-apaan!" pekik Baekhyun tak terima, "Kenapa aku harus susah susah menemuimu?"

"Kau pengecut Baekhyun jika tak menerima tantanganku, bahkan kau hanya berdiri disana seperti Rapunzel dan aku yang harus berusaha memanjat ke atas"

Baekhyun akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah, sedikit menyetujui ucapan lelaki itu dalam hati. Mengedikkan bahunya, ia membuat gestur mempersilakan dengan tangan pada Taehyung, toh mana mungkin lelaki itu mampu memanjat sampai ke balkon.

"Baiklah, tapi bila kau jatuh, kau harus memperbaiki tamanku yang kau injak-injak itu!"

"Deal", putus Taehyung yang tanpa aba-aba langsung melompat dan berpegangan pada teralis jendela lantai bawah. Sesuai perkiraan, teralis tinggi itu sangat membantu Taehyung untuk naik dan membawa tubuhnya menuju balkon dimana Baekhyun berdiri, hingga tangannya mampu menggapai lantai Balkon yang tak tertutup pagar dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan lalu tangan kanannya dengan cepat meraih pagar balkon untuk membawa tubuhnya lebih tinggi hingga akhirnya satu kaki ia angkat lalu sampai pada lantai di susul oleh kaki lain dan selesai. Dalam hitungan menit, berandal itu sudah bersentuhan hidung dengan Baekhyun yang bahkan tak sanggup berkata apapun.

Mengigit bibir dan meremas celana tidurnya hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selagi Taehyung menatap intense kedua matanya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan dalam satu sentakan, pinggang Baekhyun menempel dengan pinggulnya dan di cengkeram erat oleh kedua tangan kuat itu.

"Sanggup memenuhi janjimu?, hmm?", Bisikan hangat di telinga Baekhyun membuatnya tersadar dan mendorong dada bidang di depannya.

"Isshh, pergi!",Sungguh aroma lelaki itupun menusuk memabukkan indra Baekhyun hingga linglung, dengan tergesa lelaki mungil itu berlari masuk kedalam kamar, tak menghiraukan Taehyung yang mengikutinya sembari menahan diri untuk tak menampar pantat sintal itu yang bergoyang dari kiri ke kanan di depan kedua matanya.

"Jadi ini kamarmu?"

Tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak saat tiba-tiba hangat merengkuhnya dari belakang. Taehyung memeluk si mungil dengan erat dan mengusakkan hidung ke rambut Baekhyun yang lembut dan harum, perlahan meletakkan dagu runcingnya di pundak si carrier dan mengusak leher jenjang itu pelan, seolah mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan menenangkan dari carrier matang seperti mungil itu menahan nafas seraya jantung bertalu menerima perlakuan seseorang yang baru ia temui beberapa jam lalu seintim ini dan di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau ikut, berkencan denganku Baekhyun" mohonnya berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Menggeleng mantap, Baekhyun melepaskan rengkuhan itu dari perutnya, berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung untuk duduk di depan cermin solek milikya. Sedikit berjengit karena menyadari bahwa ia masih memakai clay mask dari tadi dan dia bahkan tak merasakannya. Tiba-tiba pipinya memanas menyadari bahwa da terlihat sangat jelek dan berantakan di hadapan dominan tampan itu.

"ISH" jerit Baekhyun kesal, ia bergegas lari menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat.

Melihat carrier itu panik, sang dominan pun merasakan hal serupa dan tak kalah ribut mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau aku masih memakai masker!", jerit Baekhyun kesal

Taehyung hanya menahan senyumnya melihat si mungil menghentakkan kaki dan mengoceh tidak jelas mengenai dia yang terlihat jelek dan berantakan dan mengenai taehyung yang katanya menertawakan dirinya di dalam hati. Padahal dimata dominan itu tak tertutup sedikitpun kecantikan Baekhyun, bahkan ketika ia mengenakan masker yang membuat wajahnya jadi abu-abu.

"Sini ku bantu"

Hangat Baekhyun rasakan pada wajahnya saat sang dominan mengelap dengan lembut wajah itu menggunakan handuk wajah yang semula tergantung pada leher si carrier. Mendekat, Taehyung menahan napas mati-matian dan menahan untuk tak mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut kesal seperti anak kecil, tangannya masih telaten untuk mengeringkan wajah Baekhyun yang kini sudah bersih dari sisa masker. Terlihat segar dan makin cantik, ia menangkup dua pipi Baekhyun kedalam tangannya, meremas dengan gemas karena pipi itu bagaikan tumpah melimpah pada setiap jarinya dan kerjapan mata polos itu sedikit menggugah dia yang ada di bawah.

"Kenapa kau begitu cantik?, hmm?"

Meski pelan, kalimat itu tetap sampai pada telinga Baekhyun dan sukses menciptakan semburat merah yang lebih padam dan kentara.

"Kenapa tiap dominan hanya bisa menggombal!", gerutu Baekhyun.

Kembali melepaskan diri dari Taehyung, lelaki itu menghentakkan kaki dan beranjak dari kamar mandi untuk duduk di atas kasur dengan meluruskan kaki dan menyandarkan punggung pada headbed. Hela nafas ia hembus, ingin rasanya mengusir dominan asing itu, tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri disisi lain hatinya ia tak ingin untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Ah, bantalku terlihat empuk!"

"Hei itu bukan bantal- AHK!"

 **BRUKKK**

Belum selesai Baekhyun mengomel, perutnya terasa sesak karena tiba-tiba di timpa oleh kepala Taehyung yang entah mengapa luar biasa berat.

"YAK!", dengan kasar ia mendorong wajah yang tersenyum idiot itu di bawahnya, "KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU YA!"

Seolah tuli dominan itu tak beranjak namun berubah posisi yang semula kepalanya menghadap ke atas kini ia miring kekanan untuk mengusakkan wajahnya pada perut Baekhyun yang lembut dan empuk, tak ketinggalan tangan ikut melingkar erat pada perut itu dan kepalanya pun sudah nyaman pada paha empuk Baekhyun yang hangat.

"Kau hangaat", bisik Taehyung pada perut Baekhyun, "Aku sukaa, jadilah pacar yang baik dan elus rambutku!"

Sedikit terkikik Baekhyun menuruti Taehyung dengan mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya, bahkan sang dominan pun sedikit terkejut karena carrier itu mau menuruti keinginannya yang absurd dan kurangajar.

"Kau tau, kau terlihat seperti anakku yang sedang rindu dengan ibunya, alih-alih pacar"

Mendengar perkataan itu Taehyung sekera menampik tangan Baekhyun dan duduk tegap, memandang si lelaki mungil kesal dan menangkup kedua pipi gembil itu lagi.

"Bukan anakmu Baekhyun" bisiknya seraya menatap tajam kedua sorot polos mengerjap itu, "Tapi ayah dari anak-anakmu"

Kaku menjalari seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, ia kesal atas claim dari dominan yang bahkan hanya namanya saja yang ia ketahui, lelaki mungil itu merasa di permainkan, namun disisi lain ia tak ingin mengusir dominan itu untuk menjauh dari hidupnya.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku kesini menjemputmu untuk mengajakmu datang ke pertandinganku", lega menyelimuti Baekhyun saat melihat si dominan melepas kedua pipinya dan mulai beranjak pergi turun dari ranjangnya. "Namun si tuan putri sedang dalam ritual kecantikan, jadi mungkin harus ku undur menjadi besok saja"

"Pertandingan apa?", penasaran Baekhyun ikut turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang menuju pintu balkon, "Kau seorang atlet?"

Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai, gemas bukan main dengan Baekhyun, ia kembali merengkuh pinggang mungil itu untuk ia lekatkan pada bagian depan tubuhnya. Jemarinya mengelus surai lembut sewarna cokelat madu yang di hiasu bandana pink telinga kelinci itu. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, membuat Taehyung berpikir dua kali untuk benar-benar mengajaknya ke tempat pertandingan.

Apakah lelaki disana akan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dan tak mengganggunya?, terdenga mustahil bila si carrier terlihat sangat polos namun begitu matang di saat bersamaan. Melihat tubuhnya yang begitu sintal dan padat saja sudah membuat para dominan meneteskan air liur, bagaimana kalau mereka dalam radius yang dekat dengan simungil.

"Kau akan tau, besok aku akan menjemputmu pukul 9 malam, meski saat itu kau sedang mandi dan dalam keadaan telanjang, aku akan tetap menyeretmu", perintah Taehyung dengan suara beratnya yang serak dan penuh penekanan.

Sedangkan si mungil hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk, meski dalam hati ia tak ingin menuruti ajakan Taehyung tapi dia tak berani menolak saat itu juga, yang ada malah berandal itu tak kunjung beranjak pergi dari kamarnya. Tidak mudah menjalani hari pertama di sekolah dengan mengalami pelecehan oleh teman sekelas sendiri dan sekarang anak sekolah lain bahkan mencoba mendekatinya, dan semua itu terjadi dalam waktu satu hari saja, otak Baekhyun seakan ingin meledak.

"Kau pulanglah dulu Tae", di dorong lembut dada bidang si dominan, dan jemari lentik itu terjengit ketika merasakan deguban kencang yang sangat tidak wajar.

"Itu yang kurasakan saat bersamamu", bisik Taehyung sensual, buku jarinya tak luput ikut bermain peran dalam mengangkat dagu si kecil agar kedua mata mereka bertemu, "Kau sangat cantik Baekhyun, pertama melihatmu dan aku takkan bohong bahwa hasrat untuk memiliki mu tertanam di benakku"

"Tae, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang okay?, kita besok bahkan masih masuk ke sekolah!", peringat Baekhyun berusaha menghindari pembicaraan intim seperti itu, "Dan kau bahkan belum tau sifat asliku seperti apa, kau bisa mengatakan suka padaku sekarang tapi aku tak yakin kau akan bertahan bila sudah mengenalku lebih jauh!"

Sang Dominan justru tertawa , melepaskan dagu si kecil dan menarik pinggang sintalnya untuk ia rengkuh dengan mesra, telapak tangan berlari menelusuri punggung sempit si carrier dan berakhir di atas pipi pantat yang sangat ingin ia remas sampai habis.

"Oleh karena itu, beri aku kesempatan untuk mengenal dirimu?"

"Aku harus jawab apa selain iya?, toh aku tak bisa menolak bukan?", jawab si mungil pasrah mendongak menatap kedua mata cokelat tajam milik Taehyung yang sangat menusuk kedalam kedua matanya seolah ingin menggali lebih dalam jiwa yang berada dalam kedua bola mata indah itu, dan celakalah sang dominan, karena apa yang ia lakukan membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam pada simungil. Tatapan polos itu menggetarkan hatinya, seolah berteriak ingin sepenuhnya memiliki dan melindungi carrier cantik itu. Menjadikan miliknya yang utuh.

"Kau milikku", berbisik nyaris tanpa suara, namun telinga si mungil tetap mendengarnya dan geraman pelan itu lebih dari cukup untuk memacu jantung Baekhyun berdegub hebat. "dan aku akan menjaga apa yang menjadi millikku"

Bagaikan beban yang di angkat dari pundaknya, setelah Taehyung melepas pelukannya, Baekhyun merasa lega bukan main, karena jantungnya terasa sakit sebab berdegub terlalu kencang. Tak dapat di pungkiri dominan tampan itu membangkitkan ketertarikan di hati si carrier. Satu langkah mundur Taehyung ambil, nafasnya memburu dua kancing atas kemeja nya sudah terbuka mempertontonkan tulang selangka yang indah. Rambut cokelat madunya acak-acakan seolah ada orang yang baru saja menjambaknya, dan bandana hitam itu masih setia melekat, menghalangi rambut yang jatuh ke dahinya.

"Sampai bertemu besok tuan putri", ia membungkuk seolah memberi salam pada anggota kerajaan, dan sebelum badannya tegak kembali, kepalanya mendongak untuk melempar seringai nakal pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sampai akhirnya berandal itu berdiri dengan benar dan melangkah pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berputar dan berjalan mendekat kembali ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oh, aku lupa berterima kasih padamu"

"Te-terimakasih untuk apa?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan melihat kerjapan mata polos itu, selalu seperti itu saat Baekhyun kaget atau bingung.

"Untuk pemandangan indah yang kau suguhkan padaku", nafas Baekhyun seolah terputus dari salurannya saat ia merasakan jemari lincah itu mengancingkan dua kancing atas pyjamanya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak Baekhyun sadari telah terbuka sejak tadi dan kesimpulannya tentu si dominan sudah melihat buah dada kecilnya yang bahkan sangat kentara saat ia memakai baju tebal, "Buah dada yang cantik Baekhyun"

Terkekekeh dengan kurangajar Taehyung sedikit mencubit dada gemuk itu sebelum ia berlari dari kamar menuju balkon dan melompat turun, hanya bisa terkikik puas saat mendengar jeritan luar biasa keras dari Baekhyun yang malu setengah mati.

"BRENGSEK KAU KIM TAEHYUNG!"

"Kau terlalu indah Baekhyun", bisiknya pada diri sendiri setelah melaju dengan kecepatan penuh membelah jalanan kota yang mulai sepi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam rasa malu dan kebingungannya sendiri, "Bagaimana dia bisa tau dimana rumahku?"

.

.

.

.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?!"

Nafas Baekhyun memburu, menahan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, wajahnya merah padam, tatapan polosnya hilang berubah menjadi sorot kebencian dan kedua tangan kecilnya mengepal erat, sangat ingin ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada siapapun yang sengaja mengganggunya lagi hari ini, namun sisi carriernya yang makin matang membuat kedua mata indah itu panas dan lambat laun berair, hatinya sakit dan tenggorokan seolah kering tercekat. Si mungil berdiri di depan locker pribadi miliknya, tak ada yang rusak dari locker itu, pintunya utuh, kuncinya cocok dan bisa di buka, namun apa yang menempel pada lokcer tersebut adalah alasan mengapa Baekhyun menahan tangis dan amarahnya sekarang.

Warna locker yang seharusnya biru, seperti milik siswa lain berubah menjadi merah muda pastel, dan di pintunya banyak di hiasi stiker telinga kelinci, strawberry dan yang paling parah, sebuah gambar ovarium legkap dengan dua ovumnya, seolah mengejek statusnya sebagai carrier yang memiliki rahim. Dan tulisan besar melintang berwarna merah darah dengan kata-kata "Byun Bitchyun".

"Akh- apa salahku?- hiks", tak kuasa menahan amarah, luruh juga akhirnya air mata mengaliri wajah cantik itu, Baekhyun terisak hebat, satu tangannya bertumpu pada pintu locker, "Brengsek!, Park Chanyeol brengseek!"

Dengan brutal kuku-kukunya yang terawat mencakar locker itu, berusaha melepas sticker laknat sarat penghinaan yang ditujukan padanya, dan siapapun saja yang memiliki status sebagai carrier. Diperlakukan seperti ini membuat Baekhyun kecil hati dan makin membenci rahim sehat yang bersarang dalam perutnya. Batin terus mengumpat mengapa ia tak terlahir sebagai perempuan atau lelaki dominan saja.

"Hei carrier!"

Baekhyun terlonjak mendengar suara berat lelaki yang telah mengganggunya, Chanyeol datang dari lorong arah kelas XII dengan di ikuti Jongin Sehun dan Kris, yang seperti biasa acuh atas apapun yang akan Chanyeol perbuat. Kedua mata merah dan air mata itu tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol, dan sesuai dengan dugaan Baekhyun, dominan brengsek itu justru menyeringai dan bersedekap angkuh di hadapan tubuhnya, posisi mereka berhadap-hadapan di depan locker Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana hasil karya seniku?, indah bukan?", pria itu bertanya angkuh sembari tangannya menarik dagu lancip Baekhyun untuk mendongak dan sontak langsung di tepis oleh lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa maumu Chanyeol?, apakah kau tak di ajarkan sama sekali untuk menghormati seseorang?, bila kau sejijik itu dengan carrier setidaknya hargai aku sebagai manusia!"

"Kau ingin di hargai?",

Seringai si dominan semakin lebar, dengan kasar ia menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk ia hempas pada locker di belakang mereka, mengurung tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar. Tangannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun untuk ia angkat agar kedua mata mereka bertemu, kontan tangisan si carrier makin menjadi, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Chanyeol agar melepaskan kedua pipinya.

"Berapa hargamu?, hmm?, 10 juta?, 100 juta won?, aku bisa melempar uang sebanyak apapun yang kau mau carrier" seperti orang sinting, dominan itu menyeringai lebar dan hidung mancungnya mengambil kesempatan untuk ia usakkan pada leher jenjang milik si carrier, menghirup dalam aroma lembut serupa buah berry yang di campur susu, membuat liur Chanyeol terkumpul pada ujung lidahnya.

"Kau tau?, sejak kedatangan pantat gemukmu di sekolah ini, penisku seolah tak tenang Baekhyun", Chanyeol menggeram di teliganya, "Seharusnya carrier lemah sepertimu masuk ke sekolah Hayoung!, disini siapa yang akan melindungimu hah?, belum ada satu minggu Baekhyun namun aku sudah tak mampu menahan hasratku padamu"

"Hiks-hiks",isakan simungil tak membuat iba, dominan itu justru malah makin semangat dan selangkagnannya penuh memuja untuk di sentuh oleh makhluk cantik yang sedang ia lecehkan, "Kau jahat!"

"AHK!"

Baekhyun menjerit, dadanya sakit saat si dominan akhirnya melepaskan cengkeraman pada kedua pipinya. Chanyeol masih berada di posisi yang sama,menjulang tinggi di depan carrier mungil yang menangis terisak-isak kepayahan mengendalikan air matanya sendiri. Dalam hati sang dominan sangat ingin untuk menangkup pipi itu dan menjilat air mata yang mengalir sampai tak tersisa, namun sisi lain di hatinya masih tak puas, ingin membuat carrier cantik itu terus menangis.

"Dan apa gunanya kau memiliki penis hah?, hanya untuk kencing?", Chanyeol berbisik dengan jahat tepat di telinga Baekhyun, kedua lengan kokohnya masih mengukung carrier mungil itu, mencegahnya untuk melarikan diri darinya, "Benda kecil itu hanya untuk pemanis tubuh molekmu saja?, apa gunanya memiliki penis tapi tak bisa memberikan benih dan menyetubuhi orang lain?"

Baekhyun menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya sembari menggeleng hebat, berusaha tuli dan tidak mendengar cacian yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol .

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan Baekhyun?, selain berjalan melenggak lenggok menggunakan celana ketatmu itu?, kau ingin menggoda seluruh dominan disini untuk menyetubuhimu hah?!", Tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak mendengar gertakan Chanyeol yang begitu keras, "Mulai besok aku tak mau melihat kau memakai celana lacurmu ini lagi!, aku memberimu dua pilihan carrier!"

Kebingungan lantas melanda Baekhyun, lelaki itu memandang tak paham mendongak menatap wajah tampan sang dominan yang terlihat sangat kesal. Rambut merahnya seolah menyala mengeluarkan api sungguhan, mata bulat tajam itu menatap sengit pada dirinya dengan rahang yang tegang. Dan apa yang membuat Baekhyun tak paham adalah masalah celana?, bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun peduli dengan seragam yang ia kenakan, entah itu terlalu besar atau kekecilan.

"Gantilah celana lacurmu itu dengan celana yang lebih longgar atau pakailah rok sekalian ke sekolah Byun!", ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan, "Pilih salah satu Baekhyun!"

Kedua mata polos itu mengerjab bingung tanpa sengaja bersiborok dengan Chanyeol saat ia mendongak, dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol ingin membantingnya di lantai dan menggenjot lubang hangat milik carrier itu sampai lemas. Pertahanan diri Chanyeol mencapai level maksimalnya bila harus berdekatan dengan Baekhyun apalagi jika carrier itu terlihat polos dan tidak berdosa seperti apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"A-aku memilih pakai celana longgar Chanyeol" cicit Baekhyun pelan, kedua tangannya bertaut menyatu di depan tubuh dengan kepala menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam sang dominan.

"Pilihan bagus baby boy" bisiknya sensual tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya menggerayangi punggung sempit si carrier hingga sampai pada bagian atas pantatnya dan tanpa peringatan tangan besar itu menampar keras pipi pantat Baekhyun, hingga membuat si carrier menjerit kesakitan.

"AHCKT!", Baekhyun berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol agar terlepas, pipi pantatnya sakit, pukulan Chanyeol tak main-main, "Cukup Chanyeol ku mohon!"

"Ini bahkan kurang dari cukup sayang", sang dominan menyatukan kedua dahi mereka, dua tangan melekat pada masing masing pinggang Baekhyun, "Kau tau?, aku sudah tak sanggup menahan hasrat untuk mengubur wajahku pada belah surga mu dan menikmati lezatnya lubang hangat milikmu sayang"

Getaran bagaikan aliran listrik seolah mengaliri tubuh Baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, lelaki brengsek di depannya ini sangatlah vulgar dan lagi-lagi kata-kata yang di ucapkan berupa pelecehan untuknya, dan lelaki mungil itu hanya dapat menggigit bibir untuk menahan isakan tangisnya yang makin menjadi, apakah selama ini ia hanya di anggap sebagai lambang pemuas hasrat sexual para dominan saja?, pemikiran itu membuat hatinya kecil tenggelam dalam sudut kehampaan.

"Kau akan menggelinjang nikmat, kau akan menyukainya sayang" Chanyeol menggigit kecil cuping telinga Baekhyun, "Aku bahkan sudah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tak mau mendengar kata-kata vulgar keluar dari mulut bejat itu, namun kedua tangannya di cengkeram erat di halangi untuk menutup dua telinganya.

"Pasti akan sangat nikmat hmm?, apakah akan terasa seperti madu?", wajah Baekhyun memerah padam, kedua matanya kembali meluncurkan air mata, hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar ada pria yang membicarakan bagian intim tubuhnya dengan begitu kurangajar.

"Ah, dan aku akan memberi lubangmu makan Baekhyun", seringai Chanyeol sangat lebar melihat Baekhyun menggeleng kuat dan berusaha mendorong tubuhnya, "Aku akan memberi makan lubang lapar mu dengan penisku, hmm?, kau menyukai itu?, suka lubangmu kenyang dengan penisku?"

"C-cukup!, berhenti bicara Chanyeol" bisik Baekhyun lemah, harga dirinya seolah telah dilucuti seutuhnya. "Biarkan aku pergi yeol kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

"Ah, aku suka panggilan itu sayang", seringai Chanyeol melebar suara lembut si carrier terasa begitu merdu menyapa telinganya. "Kau carrier yang indah Baekhyun"

Tak sempat pipi gembil itu tersipu malu oleh pujian Chanyeol, karena mulut pria itu sudah terlalu banyak melecehkannya, Baekhyun hanya mampu berpaling memejamkan mata dan mengihindari tatapan tajam mata amber itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat masuk ke sekolah ini?, ingin di kelilingi oleh banyak dominan huh?"

"A-aku bahkan tak tau mengapa aku masuk ke sekolah ini" cicitnya pelan, dan suara ketakutan itu entah mengapa menambah hasrat dalam diri Chanyeol untuk menguasai carrier kecil itu seutuhnya. "I-ini pilihan ayahku, kalau aku tau akan ada orang sepertimu disini, lebih baik aku tak usah sekolah sekalian Chanyeol!"

"KAU- …"

"Chanyeol!"

Berandal itu memutar matanya jengah, belum sempat ia mengerjai si carrier lebih jauh aktivitasnya harus terhenti, karena bila Kris sudah ikut campur itu artinya ia telah melampaui batas. Lelaki tinggi itu memegang pundaknya dan membuat isyarat untuk pergi dengan gelengan kepalanya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk, berat hati ia melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan si mungil itu sedikit bergetar, masih penuh air mata dan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Kau milikku Baekhyun", kembali mata mungil itu terpejam saat Chanyeol berbisik tepat di depan bibir ranumnya, menggigit kecil hidung merah Baekhyun, seringai itu kembali terpatri melihat betapa pasrah dan lemahnya carrier itu di hadapannya, "Camkan itu!"

Jemarinya mengelus permukaan wajah Baekhyun dari pipi dan turun menuju lehernya yang jenjang, mengaitkan beberapa rambut panjang di belakang telinganya memanfaatkan beberapa detik untuk mengagumi paras cantik itu sebelum ia melangkah pergi menyusul teman-teman berandalnya yang sudah lebih dulu berlalu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, carrier itu hanya bisa merosot ke tanah, merasa lemas dan memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya, menangis terisak atas takdirnya yang harus bertemu dengan berandal brengsek bernama Park Chanyeol.

"A-aku, aku membencimu- hiks-, Chanyeol",

Bisiknya pada diri sendiri, karena tak dapat Baekhyun pungkiri, jiwa carriernya sangat kental mendominasi bila ia berada di dekat sang dominan, ia bahkan tak mampu melawan ataupun menolak hal-hal yang Chanyeol paksakan padanya dan hal itu Baekhyun takuti lebih dari apapun. Karena bila carrier tak mampu menolak keinginan seorang dominan, maka bisa jadi dominan itu adalah mate nya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun lebih baik mati daripada harus memiliki mate seperti seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

Apologize for late update, some shits have been going on lately and m tryin to work things out.

ps : review is very much appreciated lol


	3. Chapter 03

Baekhyun menatap resah kearah pagar pembatas antar sekolah Daesun dan Hayoung, bibir bawahnya sedikit membengkak karena ia kulum dan gigit secara berlebih.

Akibat pelampiasannya dari rasa khawatir dan ketakutan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Dia butuh seseorang untuk berkeluh kesah, setidaknya bahu untuk bersandar disaat lelahnya sekarang, oleh karena itu disinilah ia berada. Duduk diatas bangku keras tribun yang terbuat dari plastik.

Memeluk lutut sendiri seolah lutut kecil itu bisa ia jadikan tameng yang kuat. Serta ponsel di tangan ia genggam erat, berharap bahwa seseorang membalas pesannya dan segera berlari untuk menemui dirinya. Berkali-kali ia menengok apakah pesan yang ia kirim pada kontak di ponselnya Yang bernama "Daddy", sudah mendapat balasan atau belum.

Sedikit dongkol dalam hati ia rasakan pasalnya lelaki itu justru tidak segera muncul dan ada disisinya sedang ia butuhkan.

"Taehyung" bisiknya memanggil nama lelaki yang ia tunggu.

Kedua mata bulat nan jernih itu berkaca-kaca, kegelisahan dalam dirinya menjadi. Kenapa Taehyung belum datang juga?, apa karena ajakannya begitu mendadak hingga lelaki itu tak sempat membuka ponselnya dan kini sedang sibuk dengan hal lain.

Carrier mungil itu mendesah lelah, terbayang di dalam benaknya bagaimana wajah kurangajar Chanyeol menyeringai lebar saat menghina dirinya.

Tak apa jujur, Baekhyun tak masalah bila ia dihina melibatkan fisiknya yang pendek, atau tubuhnya yang gemuk, atau bahkan dikatai bodoh pun Baekhyun tak mengapa. Namun dominan itu telah melewati batas dengan menghina statusnya sebagai carrier, yang bisa mengandung layaknya wanita.

Dia mungkin tidak sekuat dominan yang gagah dan terlahir untuk menjadi seorang pelindung dan petarung yang hebat. Namun sebagai manusia, ia ingin dihargai pula, ia tak ingin direndahkan hanya karena ia menyerupai perempuan.

Pun sosok wanita dan carrier ada bukan hanya menjadi pelampiasn nafsu para dominan semata, mereka hadir untuk memupuk cinta dan kasih sayang, karena tanpa submissivenya, para dominan hanyalah seonggok makhluk hidup yang kasar dan penuh kebencian terhadap satu samalain.

Angin semilir bertiup, yang dulunya sepoi menyegarkan, kini justru terasa dingin dan menusuk kulitnya, Baekhyun semakin kencang memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Perhatiannya teralih pada lapangan sepakbola yang membentang hijau dihadapannya, nampak tanah mulai kecokelatan saat tetes air dari langit perlahan mengguyur rerumputan hijau itu. Hujan mulai turun, rumput hijau lapangan seolah mulai membelah dan terganti oleh tanah cokelat yang terlihat becek, jam mulai menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang dan Baekhyun tau, pelajaran telah dimulai.

Namun tubuhnya masih mematung, duduk ditempat yang sama, dengan sabar menunggu dan yakin bahwa dominan itu akan datang.

"Baekhyun"

Pemuda itu panik dan terus mengguncang tubuh Baekhyuun yang tertidur meringkuk diam, kepalanya bersandar pada dinding tribun membuat rambut lebat sewarna madu itu lembab.

Namun hal itu tidak sebanding dengan dirinya yang kini basah kuyup dari ujung kepala hingga sepatu yang menyimpan air didalamnya.

Taehyung menghela napas, memerhatikan paras ayu itu yang pulas sedangkan dirinya tunggang langgang diserang panik yang mendera isi kepalanya. Tak mampu ia berpikir jernih sebelum melihat carrier itu dengan kedua mata kepala sendiri. Isi pesan Baekhyun membuatnya jantungan dan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sedang tak baik-baik saja.

Namun, mungkin memang dirinya tak baik-baik saja, meringkuk dan tertidur sendirian, kedinginan di atas tribun dimana siswa lain sedang melangsungkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Mungkin secara fisik tidak ada yang kurang darinya, tapi secara batin, Taehyung curiga sesuatu telah terjadi pada carrier mungil itu.

"Hei, Bangun Baekhyun", bisiknya sabar, kedua tangan yang basah itu menangkup pipi gembil Baekhyun yang seolah tumpah di tangannya yang besar, sedikit memijat dan mencubit pipi itu, Taehyung tetap sabar untuk menepuk-nepuknya hingga simungil akhirnya membuka mata diiringi dengan bibir yang menganga lebar karena menguap.

"TAEHYUNG!"

Tanpa sadar carrier itu memekik girang saat melihat dominan yang ia tunggu berada di depannya berjongkok dengan keadaan yang luar biasa lusuh, rambutnya yang selalu tersingkir dari dahi akibat bandana yang ia pakai, kini lepek dan menutup dahi serta separuh wajahnya, hal itu justru membuat Taehyung jutaan kali semakin tampan dan menarik dengan penampilan natural dan basah seolah selesai mandi. Pun tak luput tubuhnya juga bassah kuyup, seragamnya menerawang mencetak tubuh atletis di balik kain tipis itu. Dan sepatunya juga terlihat kotor karena lumpur yang ia injak, namun yang membuat Baekhyun tercekat adalah luka di siku pemuda itu.

Sikunya merah dan terdapat beberapa luka sobek yang menghiasinya serta darah yang terlihat masih sedikit mengucur dari bekas luka itu, kekhawatiran sontak muncul dikepala Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi pada dominan itu hingga terluka. Seketika si carrier meraih lengannya dan mengamati dengan tatapan mata penuh tanya.

"Kau-, kau kenapa?" bisiknya seraya memijit pelan lengan kekar itu dalam tangan mungilnya. "A-apa kau terjatuh?"

Sedangkan sang dominan hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kekhawatiran sikecil, dan ia mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman miring diwajahnya seolah mengatakan luka seperti itu sama sekali tidak ia rasakan.

"Ya aku jatuh tergelincir dari pagar pembatas", jawabnya enteng seraya mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bahkan tidak merasakannya, tak usah menangis!"

"Hiks"

Taehyung hanya mampu tersenyum maklum saat melihat si carrier terisak kecil dan menghapus air matanya sendiri secara serampangan.

"Hei, kubilang tak usah menangis, yang luka kan aku!"

"T-tapi, kau luka karena aku!", jawab Baekhyun tak terima dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kesal seolah murka, dirinya menjadi penyebab Taehyung terluka seperti itu.

"Aku justru lebih khawatir padamu Baek"

Seketika Baekhyun terdiam, kedua mata polos itu mengerjab pelan menatap Taehyung yang masih berlutut di depannya, kini dominan itu menggenggam kedua tangan kecil si carrier dan memijatnya lembut.

"Katakan padaku ada apa?, hmm?",

Suaranya yang berat dan lembut bagaikan alunan musik merdu ditelinga Baekhyun, sangat menenangkan dan itulah yang Baekhyun cari,

"Kau tau, aku berlari bagai orang kesetanan saat tau bahwa kau mengirimiku pesan itu, aku sangat terkejut, kupikir kau bahkan menghapus kontakku karena aku menama diri sendiri dengan sebutan tidak senonoh seperti itu"

Baekhyun terkikik kecil mendengarnya,

"Dasar bodoh"

"Iya aku memang bodoh",si dominan ikut tersenyum melihat wajah cerah carrier di depannya, dirinya kini bangkit dari depan Baekhyun untuk berpindah dan duduk disamping si carrier.

"Jadi?, apa? Kau ada masalah?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Baekhyun tertunduk bingung, apakah ia akan menceritakan kejadian memalukan bersama Chanyeol atau berbohong saja pada dominan itu.

Karena Baekhyun menduga bahwa Taehyung adalah tipikal lelaki yang mudah marah dan nekat, ia hanya tak mau Taehyung marah dan mencari Chanyeol karena sama saja itu menjadi kiamat untuk mereka berdua. Chanyeol pun, nampak bukan dominan sembarangan, dia memang terlihat berbahaya meski baru anak SMA, tak tau mengapa Baekhyun takut bila mereka berdua bertemu.

"Baekhyun?"

Napas si carrier sedikit tercekat saat sang dominan mengambil dagu lancipnya untuk dijepit diantara jemari, kedua mata mereka bersiborok dengan intense dan Baekhyun seolah bisa melihat kedalam mata Taehyung yang sangat jernih, dan sedikit tersirat semburat warna hijau di kedua bola mata itu, dan Baekhyun seperti pernah melihatnya, namun ia tak ingat dimana.

"Baek?"

"AH-iya, maaf" jawabnya malu-malau, dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Ah, aku tau kau terpesona dengan wajahku kan?"

"APA-APAAN!"

Baekhyun menjerit tak terima seraya memukul beringas bahu Taehyung yang keras oleh otot.

"Atau, kau merindukanku", jail sang dominan seraya mencolek gemas hidung mungil Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Tidak!, mana ada rindu!", jeritnya lagi.

Si carrier merasa kesal dan bersedekap seraya melihat ke arah lain, membiarkan si dominan tertawa di belakangnya. Hingga ia merasa sesuatu yang basah menempel di punggungnya lalu merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan . Kedua lengan besar menelangkup erat diatas perut dan dadanya. Sedangkan dagu si dominan bertengger manis di bahu sempit carrier itu.

"Jangan merajuk, nanti aku ingin memakanmu"

Kontan Baekhyun bergidik mendengar ucapan itu, langsung mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang menjadi penyebab ia disini. Sekilas ia terlempar pada ingatan manisnya romantisme diri dengan pria itu, namun tak ingin bernostalgia terlalu lama, si carrier menggeleng pelan dan mulai mencurahkan pada orang yang ada di sisinya saat ini. Memeluk erat seolah mengatakan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Makan saja, memang gigi mu kuat?"

"Kau menantang?", Taehyung tak menyangka akan balasan simungil yang ia rengkuh itu. "Memakan bukan berarti menggigit dan menelanmu Baekhyun, ada banyak hal yang bisa di artikan dari kata memakan itu sendiri, oh tidak, aku yang salah, kaulah yang akan memakanku"

Baekhyun sontak melepas pelukan itu dan berbalik, menatap kedua mata indah Taehyung yang lagi-lagi membuatnya salah fokus itu. Apalagi hidungnya yang tegas dan runcing, berbeda dengan diirinya yang begitu mungil.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah aku tak ingin membicarakan ini, biarkan nanti kita praktik saja okay cantik", jelas sang dominan secara mengacak asal rambut lembab Baekhyun.

"Dasar tidak jelas"

"Biar tidak jelas, tapi tampan kan"

Baekhyun membuat adegan ingin muntah saat mendengar ucapan sang dominan, yang sebenarnya jauh dalam hati sangat ia setujui itu.

"Masih tampan juga aku!"

"Mau aku tampar pantat mu huh?"

"Coba saj-."

Belum selesai Baekhyun melengkapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, tubuh kecil itu tiba-tiba tengkurap di pangkuan yang lebih besar, tangan si dominan mencengkeram erat punggung Baekhyun dan tangan yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk menampar pelan bagian belakang si carrier yang sialnya sangat penuh dengan lemak yang membuat benda itu begitu bulat dan kenyal ditangannya.

"HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Tubuh kecilnya berontak, berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman tangan Taehyung yang luar biasa kuat, namun tak ingin membuat si carrier kesal, sang dominan mengalah dan melepaskan Baekhyun hingga carrier itu duduk kembali disampingnya dengan wajah luar biasa merah menahan amarah dan rasa malu.

"Dasar kurangajar!, dominan mesum bedebah!", mulut kecil itu terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya dan memukul badan Taehyung sembarangan, yang penting dia memukul dominan itu dengan keras, meski sayangnya si dominan tak begitu merasa apapun.

"Hei!", Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat tangannya di genggam lagi, ia tak bisa bergerak, "Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan malam ini, aku akan bertanding dan ku harap wajah cantikmu disana untuk mendukungku!"

"Uhm, Ba-baiklah", jawab Baekhyun pelan, tak yakin apakah ini keputusan yang tepat?. Ia tak mengira antara dirinya dan Taehyung akan terjalin kedekatan secepat ini, tak sesuai dengan prediksinya. Tapi tak apa, toh dirinya tak merugi bukan?.

"Ikut aku pulang ke apartemen ku lalu kita berangkat, okay?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk semangat seperti anak anjing yang polos, dan si dominan tak tahan untuk tidak mengacak rambut tebal nan lembut yang membingkai, menghiasi wajah bulat Baekhyun.

Pikir Taehyung, ia sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi, seorang yang memberinya suntikan dopamine hanya dengan senyum dan uluran tangannya saat dirinya sekarat waktu itu.

Baekhyun tak kan lepas dari genggaman tangannya, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Entah pada siapapun, ia telah menetapkan matenya sendiri, yaitu Baekhyun, bahkan bila ternyata Baekhyun memiliki mate lain, sisi licik dalam sudut hati Taehyung, telah bertekad akan melenyapkan orang itu. Siapapun dia, Taehyung tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

Denting porselen dengan besi beradu, pelan namun konstan, suara itupun menjadi satu-satunya yang menghiasi sunyi dalam ruangan raksasa yang lengang.

Pria paruhbaya itu, menatap jengah bercampur amarah pada sosok tinggi di depannya, pria yang jauh lebih muda, namun figure bagaikan duplikat dirinya sendiri.

Pelan kedua mata tajamnya menatap lekat sang putra yang bersandar lelah kepada kursi yang ia duduki. Makanan pada piring tak tersentuh, dan hal itu membuatnya kesal. Suatu gesture tidak menghargai jerih payahnya yang memberi penghidupan jauh dari kata layak seolah tak dihargai oleh lelaki muda dihadapnnya.

Sang putra seolah benar-benar tumbuh menjadi sosok yang benar-benar dingin dan kurang memiliki attitude yang baik, pria itu tau, tapi jujur, ia takkan menyalahkan siapapun atas hasil yang ia miliki di depannya. Termasuk dirinya sendiri, ia takkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah peduli, karena ia se egois itu. Se egois itu.

"Kapan aku bisa melihat tingkah lakumu agar sedikit lebih sopan Chanyeol"

Ia menegur, niat utamanya bukan untuk memberi peringatan. Sejujurnya, ia hanya merasa tercekik oleh kelengangan suasana yang berhasil di ciptakan oleh sang putra. Tak sangkalah dirinya mengingat Chanyeol kecil yang begitu hyperactive dan selalu bahagia.

Kini tumbuh menjadi sosok dingin dan menyeramkan. Bukannya ia tak suka, justru itulah yang ia inginkan dari sang putra, alih-alih menjadi pribadi yang cerah dan selalu bahagia.

Sayangnya teguran itupun tak di tanggapi pula, putranya tetap bergeming, pandangan kosong menatap gelas ramping berisikan cairan warna merah berupa wine yang menemani makan malam mereka.

"Seolah kau pernah mengajariku untuk berlaku sopan", iapun bersuara, lirih namun berhasil membangkitkan amarah sang ayah yang mudah tersulut.

"Hargai kerendahan hatiku bocah!", suaranya meninggi, seperti yang Chanyeol bayangkan, selalu sama., "Dan santap apa yang ada di depan hidungmu, kau pikir aku setiap hari merelakan orang-orangku hampir mati hanya untuk kesenanganku pribadi?!"

"Dan kuharap mereka benar mati"

Dingin suara lagi keluar dari bibirnya, kedua mata menatap tajam pada manik serupa di hadapan, penuh kebencian, penuh keinginan untuk melenyapkan agar dia tak berada dalam satu ruang yang sama dengan pria paruh baya itu.

Hingga lamunan Chanyeol itu pecah saat sesuatu mengenai wajahnya dengan sangat keras dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat kepalanya terlempar ke kiri, dan seketika ia merasakan lelehan darahnya menuju pipi dari pelipis yang telah koyak.

PRRAAANGGG

Gelas itu jatuh, tepatnya serpihan kaca yang tercecer dilantai, karena gelas itu pecah terlebih dahulu saat menghantam Chanyeol tepat di pelipisnya.

"Seharusnya kau ku remuk dengan kedua tanganku sendiri saat kepala kecilmu muncul dari lubang carrier busuk itu!", desisnya penuh amarah, "Namun aku masih berbaik Chanyeol, ku beri kau hidup, jauh dari kata cukup"

Kedua mata nanar itu menatap benci pada putranya sendiri. Napas menderu hebat seolah menunjukkan amarah yang membakar sampai ke ubun-ubun hingga ia sama sekali tak merasakan kasih atau prihatin saat melihat Chanyeol mengusap darah pada pelipisnya menggunakan sapu tangan. Luka yang sengaja di sebabkan oleh sang ayah karena gelas yang ia lempar.

Puas, pria itu menyeringai melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam, tak ada protes atau ringisan atas luka yang terlihat cukup dalam, merah daging koyak pada pelipisnya cukup menggambarkan betapa perih wajah Chanyeol sekarang.

"Setidaknya kau bukan dominan gagal yang lemah". Ia berbisik, jemari meraih bulat kuning buah lemon yang sengaja ia siapkan diatas meja, ia letakkan buah asam itu ke atas piring, "Mungkin mampu Chanyeol, mengambil posisiku, kau bukan sembarang dominan, kau tercipta dari darahku"

KKLING

Bunyi pisau buah beradu dengan piring mahal sebagai tatakan untuk mengiris lemon. Pria itu membagi lemon menjadi dua buah bagian besar yang terbelah di tengah.

Satu tangannya membawa setengah dan sisanya ia tinggal begitu saja diatas piring. Lalu pria itu beranjak, berjalan pelan, sepatunya bagai alunan musik kematian. Dan rahang Chanyeol pun mengeras, ia tau mengapa malam ini sosok kejam yang ia sebut sebagai ayah itu meminta untuk bertemu.

Kedua mata mereka bersiborok, tak ada cinta sama sekali yang terpancar dari keduanya. Hanya kebencian kuat yang diutarakan secara tersirat untuk satu sama lain. Satu tangan sang ayah yang menganggur mencengkeram rahang tegas Chanyeol dengan begitu keras dan memaksa. Ia mengangkat wajah anak itu dan menatap matanya yang balik menatapnya nyalang. Seolah tahu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"ayah menyayangimu nak"

Nak, tangan Chanyeol mengepal, telinganya tak salah dengar. Pria kejam itu memanggilnya dengan phrasa keluarga. Dan bila itu terjadi, maka sesungguhnya Chanyeol sedang di uji, betapa kuat dirinya, kuat untuk menahan sakit yang sebentar lagi akan menghujam.

Pun dengan ujaran kasih sayang yang sangat sarat akan tipuan dan kebohongan belaka. Chanyeol tidak hanya merasakan perih secara fisik, namun hatinya ikut terkoyak akan perilaku ayahnya sendiri. Hingga hal yang paling ia benci terjadi, pada akhirnya,

AAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH

Teriakan berat memenuhi ruangan itu, saat Chanyeol menutup sebelah wajahnya, luka koyak pada pelipis seolah matang dan rasa perihnya bertambah jutaan kali lipat, benar-benar menusuk hingga membuat kepala Chanyeol pusing seketika. Bau anyir melebur dengan bau segar dari sari lemon yang menetes basah dari pelipis menuju pipinya.

Luka itu, baru saja di tambah sakitnya oleh sang ayah yang dengan sengaja menyiramkan air perasan lemon ke atas daging merah itu. Chanyeol menatap nyalang pada manusia bejat yang menyeringai sembari menggendong tangan ke belakang, seolah mengamati apakah percobaannya selama ini sudah berhasil atau masih kurang sempurna.

Dan sayangnya, ia masih sangat kurang sempurna.

"Kau masih merasakan sakit nak", ia mencela, melempar lemon yang baru saja menambah dalam luka pada putranya sendiri. Kedua mata menatap jengah seolah Chanyeol serupa dengan tontonan sirkus membosankan, "Perbaiki dirimu, atau kau akan tau siapa yang lebih berhak untuk mendapatkan tempatmu sebagai penggantiku"

"PERSETAN AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN BISNIS HARAM MU ITU BANGSAT!"

Kesetanan, kedua mata Chanyeol memerah nyalang, dengan kecepatan tak terduga, ia merah pisau yang berada di atas meja makan dan hampir saja menusuk ayahnya sendiri tepat di mata kiri. Hampir, karena usaha pemuda itu gagal saat anak buah ayahnya dengan cekatan menghalangi dengan mengamankannya dari dua sisi berbeda.

"BIADAB KAU PARK JIYOUNG, BIADAB!"

Pria itu terkekeh kecil melihat kemarahan Chanyeol,amarah itu yang akan membuatnya kuat dan kelak mampu menjadi seperti dirinya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak sempurna dalam satu hal, yaitu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Untuk menghabisi lawan, kita tak boleh serta-merta asal menyerang, apalagi bila lawan itu jelas lebih kuat dari kita. Dan Chanyeol baru saja menunjukkan kecerobohan itu dengan berusaha menusuk ayahnya di depan antek-antek yang siap melindunginya. Sama saja, suatu hal yang berbuah sia-sia.

Setidaknya, Chanyeol merupakan Dominan yang pemberani dan tak capai menunggu lama untuk mengeksekusi sesuatu. Itu yang dapat di tangkap oleh Park Jiyoung, sebagai seorang ayah yang tak pernah mengurusnya selama ini.

Jiyoung tersenyum remeh dan berbalik, melangkah jauh dari putranya yang menjerit sinting, mengamuk dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan paling kasar yang pernah dilontarkan seorang anak pada orangtuanya.

Langkah anggunnya terhenti sejenak, berbalik melihat Chanyeol dengan matasemakin memerah, dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kemarahan luarbiasa dirasakan oleh putranya itu. Keduaua lengannya di jagal erat oleh dua orang pria yang merupakan anak buahnya. Dan tangan yang semula ia sembunyikan kini bersedekap.

"Ayah kecewa Chanyeol, sungguh" kembali cerca ia ucapkan seraya mengambil sapu tangan kecil dari kantung tuxedo mahal yang ia kenakan, sapu tangan itu ia gunakan untuk membersihkan sisa air lemon yang membuat tangannya terasa lengket dan tak nyaman.

"Namun ayah sangat menyayangimu dan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi, bersiaplah dilain waktu"

"KAU TUA BANGKA BRENGSEK!, KAU BUKAN AYAHKU" Chanyeol menjerit kesetanan, membuat dua orang yang menjagalnya kewalahan. "LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI DARIPADA MEMILIKI AYAH SEPERTIMU!"

Pria itu menjentikkan jarinya, dan tak lama seseorang menancapkan jarum suntik pada tengkuk sang putra, membuatnya lemas secara instan dan pandangannya mengabur. Pria yang ia benci seolah menghilang perlahan. Dan memang, pria itu memandangnya lekat dari dalam lift yang menutup pintunya.

"Dan kau benar akan mati bila lain kali masih gagal memenuhi tantanganku"

Bisiknya pada diri sendiri, sebelum perhatiannya teralih, lekat ia pandang ponsel di tangan yang menunjukkan sebuah wajah. Seorang yang ia yakini memiliki darah sinting lebih kental mengalir dalam nadinya, ketimbang putra dari wanita yang ia cintai, Park Chanyeol.

"Ayah merindukanmu nak, bagaimana bila kita bertemu", bisiknya berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!, KIM TAEHYUNG..., KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Di dalam dia berdiri, dengan sempoyongan dan darah mengucur deras dari pelipis dan sudut bibir yang robek, tangan masih menggenggam erat brass knuckle besi yang berlumuran cairan lengket kental berwarna merah. Dalam ring tinju itu, tak ada satupun yang boleh keluar bila salah satu belum tumbang.

Dan kali ini, Taehyung harus bekerja lebih keras karena lawannya masih berdiri, menyeringai dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada. Meski keadaannya cukup parah, sang lawan jauh lebih mengenaskan dengan satu mata yang bahkan tak bisa lagi untuk terbuka, tubuhnya tinggal sedikit lagi untuk jatuh dan memberi kemenangan kepada pria yang jauh lebih muda dihadapannya.

Taehyung berjalan terseok, mendekati lelaki yang menjadi lawannya. Perlahan ia tepuk pundak memar nan bergetar itu, dan berbisik.

"Menyerahlah, atau aku akan membuatmu benar-benar sekarat", ujarnya jujur. Ia tak ingin sampai membunuh siapapun hanya untuk mendapatkan lembaran won sebagai penyambung hidup.

Selalu seperti itu yang ia tawarkan pada setiap lawan yang berhasil ia kalahkan.

Kedua mata Taehyun memang tak pernah menunjukkan rasa iba, namun hatinya menjerit agar pria itu menurut pada tawarannya. Karena tak ingin lagi tangan yang terkepal erat itu membuat manusia lain meregang nyawa seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"K-kau! Uhuk!, Ba-jingan kecil, kau pikir siapa dirimu hah!"

Dan selalu sama, setiap tawaran yang ia ajukan secara baik-baik, ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang lawan. Kepada siapa kini Taehyung harus merasa bersalah?.

Petinju illegal dengan julukan iblis itu, hanya mampu memutar bola matanya jengah. Para dominan selalu saja seperti itu, lebih mementingkan kesombongan yang pada akhirnya lenyap pula. Daripada keselamatan dirinya sendiri, bersikap tangguh jauh lebih penting. Dan Taehyung tak memiliki pilihan lain, selain memukul rahang bagian bawah lawannya dengan sangat keras.

BUGH

"SATU"

Semua penonton mulai menjerit merapalkan hitungan maut pertama yang akan mengiringi pria itu menuju kekalahan.

"Dan ia takkan bangun" bisiknya pada diri sendiri, seraya menghela nafas jengah.

Ia lempar brass knuckle andalannya ke sembarang arah. Orang-orang di belakang berteriak kencang, menyelesaikan hitungan satu sampai sepuluh, menunggu bangkitnya pria yang menjadi lawannya. Namun sesuai prediksi si Iblis, pria itu masih lemas terlungkup dan tenggelam dalam genangan darahnya sendiri.

Tak mau berbasa-basi menunggu penonton untuk berlari masuk dalam ring dan mengangkatnya sebagai bentuk selebrasi, pemuda itu turun dari ring kematian yang ia jadikan sebagai lahan penghasilan semenjak keluar dari panti selama ini. Kedua matanya nyalang menatap sekeliling, mencari sosok mungil yang sengaja ia ajak malam ini untuk memberinya semangat. Namun sejak terakhir dirinya mendapat pukulan di bagian perut, Taehyung tak dapat melihat carrier itu lagi. Dan hal itu membuatnya resah bukan main.

Gesit,pemuda itu berjalan mendekat pada bossnya yang menghitung banyak sekali won tersebar di paha dan dalam genggamannya. Itu semua berkat Taehyung, banyak orang bertaruh untuk kemenangannya malam ini dan dari situlah mereka dapat hidup dan makan.

Terdengar riuh penggemar mengagungkan namanya malam ini, ribuan lembar won beterbangan untuk menghargai kemenangannya. Dan banyak wanita yang berusaha untuk mendekat lalu menggerayangkan tangan pada dada telanjangnya yang terluka.

Namun semua itu tak membuat Taehyung peduli, yang ia cari hanyalah Baekhyun, dan semakin lama kerumunan terasa semakin tak karuan ramainya. Dengan keadaan babak belur, Taehyung justru khawatir, lelaki mungil itu akan ketakutan melihatnya, dan takut saat melihat bagaimana ia bertarung. Saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukan remaja biasa dengan kehidupan normal seperti yang lain.

"Kerja bagus nak!"

Pria itu berdiri menyambut petarung kesayangannya, dan mengalungkan handuk putih dileher si petinju.

"Kau ingin apa untuk malam ini?, wanita?, atau nominal seperti biasa?"

Mendengar hal itu Taehyung berhenti sejenak lalu menatap tajam pada bossnya.

"Kapan aku pernah meminta wanita?, bila hanya itu yang kudapatkan, takkan sudi aku mengorbankan nyawaku setiap bulan seperti ini" ketus pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak bersahabat pada lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya, "Semua uang itu takkan ada bila bukan karena diriku"

"Woah santai iblis kecil!", pria itu memberikan ice pack pada telapak tangan Taehyung, "Kekasihmu ada dibelakang, dia menangis saat kau memuntahkan darah"

"Sial"

"Hei!, kau tak ingin uangnya!"

Taehyung yang semula berlari lalu berhenti dan menoleh sejenak, masih menatap tajam kepada pria yang menaunginya dalam pertandingan tinju illegal itu.

"Besok jam 7 pagi aku belum melihat nominal baru dalam rekeningku, maka tamatlah bisnismu itu Kim Dong-sun"

Dong-sun hanya mengedikkan bahu saat melihat Taehyung menjauh.

"Lelaki kecil itu cantik juga, apa dia mau kujadikan Ring Boys, badannya bagus sekali", Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, tak tau saja bila ia berani-berani menawarkan pekerjaan itu maka Taehyung tak akan segan untuk mematahkan lehernya.

"Baekhyun!"

Taehyung terkejut melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun berbalut jaket kulit hitam miliknya meringkuk diatas lantai, bersandar pada sofa usang yang pegasnya sudah mencuat keluar. Lelaki itu tak sanggup menahan sunggingan senyumnya saat melihat muka Baekhyun memerah dan penuh airmata. Ia memeluk kakinya sendiri dan tubuhnya bergetar lumayan kencang.

"Hei"

Sang dominan segera berlutut dihadapan carrier cantik itu, kembali menggenggam kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat dan lengket. Taehyung tersenyum tulus dan hatinya menghangat, keringat serta darah yang mengucur dari ujung rambutnya seolah sama sekali tak terasa.

Suatu bentuk kepedulian dari Baekhyun mengingatkannya bahwa di dunia ini ia tak sepenuhnya sendiri. Dan suatu obsesi tak sehat mulai kuncup dan tumbuh di dalam hatinya, obsesi untuk memiliki Baekhyun, untuk dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya pun masih mengelus lembut pipi gembil itu dengan penuh kagum terpancar dari kedua matanya yang indah.

"K-kau, masih hidup?", pertanyaan polos dengan kedua mata bulat yang selalu berhasil membuat dominan luluh lantah, ia hanya tersenyum mengangguk dan menangkup kedua pipi merah itu dalam genggaman.

"Tentu cantik", bisiknya dengan suara yang serak dan begitu dalam.

"KAU BRENGSEK!"

Taehyung terjembab saat Baekhyun mendorongnya tiiba-tiba, kedua matanya merah seolah menegaskan bahwa ia dalam posisi marah saat ini dan tangan kecilnya menampar-nampar bagian tubuh Taehyung yang tak terkena cipratan darah, atau yang menurut Baekhyun tidak akan sakit karena tak terlihat bekas luka maupun lebam dipermukaan kulitnya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa pertandingan yang dimaksud adalah tinju!"

Terus ia pukuli tubuh lelah itu hingga tanpa sadar tubuh kecilnya tiba-tiba sudah terduduk diatas perut Taehyung yang kuat dan penuh otot. Namun Baekhyun seolah tak sadar akan pose intim mereka, carrier mungil itu tetap memukuli dada dan bahu dominan dibawahnya dengan sangat kesal.

Namun Taehyung tak merasakan sakit atau apapun, ia hanya diam dan terkesan menikmati, hal itu meningkatkan kekesalan dalam diri Baekhyun, terutama saat memperhatikan tubuh yang begitu sempurna itu, bak di pahat langsung oleh yang maha kuasa dengan moodnya yang begitu baik.

Karena sang dominan sangatlah indah, entah itu tubuhnya, parasnya, maupun senyumnya yang begitu menawan. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun hampir saja benar-benar terjatuh, sampai sudut hatinya mengingatkan bahwa dia tengah menunggu dan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, tidaklah sebanding dengan dirinya yang menunggu.

"Kau pikir berkelahi itu keren?!, HAH?, kau pikir kau akan terlihat menarik setelah mengajakku melihatmu bertanding sampai kau sekarat seperti ini!, yang ada aku takut!"

Senyum justru merekah pada wajah lelaki dominan itu, ia gunakan tangan sebagai bantal kepala dan menatap Baekhyun yang mengomel panjang lebar dengan bibir mengerucut, sesuai ciri khasnya. Sangat menggemaskan tanpa ia sadari. Dan pemandangan itu begitu indah baginya, ia hanya mampu tersenyum dan menikmati wajah lucu Baekhyun makin merah karena amarahnya.

"Dasar dominan bodoh!, semua dominan sama saja!, ingin terlihat kuatlah apalah, memangnya kalau kau mati nanti siapa yang akan mengagumi kekuatanmu hah?!"

"TI-DAK A-DA!", jeritnya disertai pukulan kedua genggam tangan pada dada Taehyung dalam setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan dengan penekanan.

"Astaga Baek", Taehyung menangkap dua pergelangan tangan si carrier dan tertawa kecil, "Kau berusaha marah?, yang ada malah aku semakin gemas padamu"

Wajah Baekhyun seketika merona dan memerah padam mendengar peryataan itu, dan ia pun kemudian sadar akan posisi intim mereka berdua. Segera tubuh mungil itu beranjak dari atas perut si dominan, kemudian duduk dan bersandar pada sofa dibelakangnya. Di ikuti oleh Taehyung yang duduk menyandar di sebelahnya.

"Aku sangat lelah Baekhyun"

Bisikan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit iba, keadaan si dominan memang lumayan parah, dan bila ia kembali dengan kesadaran berarti dialah yang menang dan lawannya yang tumbang, lalu separah apa lawan yang ia kalahkan, sibuklah Baekhyun dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Apa tubuh dan wajahmu tidak sakit?, kurasa kita perlu kedokter, aku takut lukamu infeksi"

Ia hanya menggeleng lalu menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun, menghirup dalam aroma lembut nan indah alami milik tubuh si carrier.

"Aku ingin seperti ini dulu untuk sebentar"

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun berbisik pelan, ia hanya terdiam merasakan hembus nafas hangat teratur di lehernya. Sungguh jantungnya tak mampu menipu, benda itu berdetak sangat kencang sekarang dan Baekhyun takut si dominan akan menyadari hal itu lalu menggodanya sampai ia malu dan kesal.

Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Taehyung untuk berkencan, dan yang dimaksud berkencan adalah menyaksikan pertandingan tinju illegal yang di gelar pada distrik kecil pinggiran kota seoul, bahkan ruangan untuk pertandingan menyerupai basemant parkiran mobil yang sangat luas. Sedikit mengerikan, namun Baekhyun berusaha menepati janjinya. Ia merasa berhutang setelah membuat Taehyung panik karena pesan yang ia kirim tadi siang.

Selain karena itu, setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Chanyeol yang sudah bertindak diluar batas, ia ingin sedikit melupakan pemuda brengsek itu dengan menuruti ajakan Taehyung, tak taunya malah ia disuguhi pemandangan mengerikan saat dominan itu bertanding di dalam ring.

Saat mulutnya tiba-tiba memutahkan darah setelah satu bogem mentah mendarat diperutnya. Baekhyun tak tega, itu yang membuatnya berlari, menangis dan berharap Taehyung masih bisa selamat. Tak taunya dia justru memenangkan pertandingan itu.

Baekhyun termenung, tak sewajarnya ia merasakan hal itu. Ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat pertandingan tinju secara langsung, dan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang sama persis dengan apa yang I rasakan dulu saat menyuport orang yang berbeda. Masih ingat betapa bahagia tangisnya saat melihat orang itu kembali dengan satu ciuman hangat sebagai hadian untuknya yang menjadi anak baik dan mau menunggu.

"Ayo pulang, akan ku obati lukamu bila kau tak mau ke dokter, bagaimana"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, dan si carrier tersenyum melihatnya, ia meangkup kedua rahang tegas penuh luka itu pada telapak tangannya yang kecil.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu ya"

Dan Taehyung seolah ingin pingsan, nyawanya bagaikan melayang saat itu juga ketika bibir mungil Baekhyun mengecup ringan sudut bibirnya yang terluka, kelopak mata yang membiru, pipi lebam dan terakhir pelipis yang berdarah dengan bekas luka lumayan lebar.

"Kau tau, bagian yang sakit tak hanya wajahku saja Baekhyun", seringainya nakal sambil menunjuk pada tubuhnya sendiri dengan alis naik-turun menggoda.

"Dasar tidak tau diri!"

Desis Baekhyun dengan memberikan pukulan ringan pada bahu pemuda itu, mereka pun tertawa ringan dalam remang ruangan yang kotor itu, tanpa niatan sedikitpun untuk beranjak karena merasa sangat nyaman, namun mereka harus segera pergi sebelum ada polisi yang melacak kegiatan illegal itu dan mereka membahayakan diri sendiri bila berurusan dengan polisi.

"Rumahku atau rumahmu?"

"Bebas, asalkan aku boleh tidur dengan memelukmu malam ini"

Taehyung menahan tawa saat wajah Baekhyun lagi-lagi merona padam.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Ayahmu semakin tak karuan hyung"

Chanyeol mengehela nafas jengah, tak ada rasa sakit yang ia terima meskipun luka di pelipisnya kini di toreh obat merah oleh Jong In yang mengobatinya. Semua sahabat dekatnya duduk melingkar, menatap prihatin dan tak percaya pada perbuatan seorang ayah yang dilakukan ke anaknya. Namun bila mengingat lagi siapa ayah Chanyeol itu, dalam sudut hati, mereka bisa paham mengapa ia tega melakukan hal kejam pada Chanyeol.

"Dia ingin aku memegang bisnisnya, dan dalam mindsetnya yang kolot itu, aku harus bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari dirinya saat dia muda dulu", jelas Chanyeol, matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit dengan keiginan hebat untuk meremuk wajah sang ayah dalam genggaman tangan sendiri.

"Dan apa yang akan ia lakukan bila kau bahkan tak mau menggantikannya yeol", Kris bertanya, dengan wajah khawatir yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. Sungguh ia tak peduli, matipun sekarang ia tak peduli. Hanya teman-temannya saja yang ia miliki. Hanya itu alasan mengapa ia masih mau duduk diantara mereka dan mendapat pengobatan pada lukanya.

"Kurasa dia akan mencari pewaris lain, aku mendengar bahwa ia memiliki banyak putra dari carrier yang pernah ia tiduri semasa muda", ia berikan anggukan terima kasih pada jongin yang kini selesai menutup luka itu dengan kassa, "Sial saja ibuku dulu dijodohkan dengannya, jadilah aku terjebak sebagai pewaris bisnis haram itu"

"Apa yang membuatmu tak mau menggantikan dia Yeol?, bisnis itu bukan sesuatu yang kau hindari kan?, maksudku kau bukan tipe orang yang peduli darimana uangmu berasal?"

Pria itu terssenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Kris, "Aku hanya tak mau terus berurusan dengannya, bila aku mau menjadi ahli waris, frekueski kami bersama akan semakin sering dan semakin besar pula kebencian ku padanya akan tumbuh"

Semua orang diruangan itu menunduk, memandang prihatin wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kusut dan penuh masalah. Ayah Chanyeol bukan seorang yang patut di remehkan.

Dia adalah Pimpinan sindikat Penjualan manusia dan Gembong narkoba paling berbahaya dikorea. Ia mampu menjalani kehidupan biasa dan bahkan menyekolahkan anaknya pada sekolah umum meski memiliki bisnis yang begitu rawan akan hukuman oleh negara.

Namun nampaknya negara sendiri pun jengah bila berurusan dengan ayah Chanyeol, Park Jiyoung, oleh karenanya pria kejam itupun dapat bebas menjalani hidupnya dengan tetap menjalankan pekerjaan bawah tanahnya yang berbahaya dan penuh dosa.

Dan Chanyeol, dia adalah target yang digadang untuk menggantikan sang ayah, meski nampak sekali lelaki itu tak ingin dan enggan untuk memasuki dunia kelam yang menantinya. Meski perangainya buruk, tak ingin dirinya berbuat keji apalagi sampai melakukan penjualan manusia, entah berupa organ, tubuh tak bernyawa maupun para penjaja seksual. Chanyeol tak mampu membayangkan dirinya menjadi pimpinan dari suatu organisasi yang menghidupinya selama ini.

"Aku berharap, siapapun itu, dia akan menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menggantikannya dan kuharap orang itu bukanlah diriku", gumam Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, meski dalam batin ia juga tidak yakin apakah benar ayahnya akan menemukann pengganti dirinya.

"Dan apabila tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan Chanyeol"

"aku tak ingin mati sia-sia ditangan ayahku sendiri Kris, tentu saja aku akan melakukan maunya meski itu sulit" putus Chayeol.

Pria dominan itupun berdiri dan beranjak pergi, menjauh dari kawan yang menatap perihatin padanya. Pikiran Chanyeol berkecamuk dengan berbagai hal, namun alih-alih issue dirinya yang harus menggantikan sang ayah untuk memimpin mafia sindikat narkoba dan penjualan manusia, kepala Chanyeol penuh oleh hal lain. Yang paling utama adalah carrier mungil yang seringkali ia rendahkan dan sakiti.

Menyesal sedikit Chanyeol rasakan saat melihat lelaki itu menangis keras dengan wajah merah dan airmata mengucur deras, namun satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol sangat tidak tenang adalah seseorang yang bersama Baekhyun di tribun pada siang itu. Mereka tampak begitu intim dengan Baekhyun dipeluk erat dari belakang dan dagu lelaki itu menyandar mesra pada pundak si carrier, membuat Chanyeol begitu murka.

Kedua matanya melihat adegan itu dari kejauhan dan samar-samar hujan yang memisahkan tribune lapangan sepak bola dengan rooftop sekolah dimana Chanyeol hujan-hujanan memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jauh, menjaga apakah lelaki mungil itu baik-baik saja saat menangis sendirian di tempat luas itu. Siapa sangka Chanyeol mendapatkan pemandangan yang menghantui mimpinya kini.

Siapa lelaki itu?, darimanakah dia berasal?, tentu bukanlah seorang dari sekolahnya. Karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol telah meletakkan claim yang begitu jelas kepada Baekhyun, sehingga mustahil dominan dari sekolahnya berani untuk bahkan sekedar mengerling nakal kepada carrier cantik itu. Sayang sekali, Chanyeol tak melihat darimana arahnya pemuda itu datang.

"Baekhyun", ia berbisik penuh rasa marah, melihat ke jendela luar basementnya yang gelap dengan kehampaan. "Kau milikku"

Dan Chanyeol menganggap siapapun pemuda yang memeluk Baekhyun beruntung karena siang itu, si dominan tidak langsung berlari dan menghabisi dominan lain yang berani menyentuh carriernya. Karena Baekhyun miliknya, dan Chanyeol pastikan itu. Tak peduli siapapun akan ia singkirkan demi untuk memiliki Baekhyun sepenuhnya dan seutuhnya dalam pelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Iam really sorry for the late update. Ya know, let me share you my secrets, I am no teenager. I have steady job which pay me well, hence, there are lot of times I gotta dedicate to my work. That's why I've been neglecting my fanfics for awhile.

Next update will be up after Ied Mubarrak okay!, I don't wanna dirty up your mind by posting the next chap lol XD.

Btw, aku bakal sangat sangat benci kalau melihat komentar yang menjurus tentang war disini. Ini hanya fiksi, fiksiku bila kamu ga suka. Back off okay?, simple as that. Jangan deman soal karakternya yang aku ambil dari band yang aku suka juga okay?, stop fanwars and spread the love.

Exo still number one tho.

We are one.

Bye, and thank you.

PS: gw baru inget ini ff ada trailernya, made by one and only byunDiva. thanks alot

Both World - (Chanbaek Vbaek Fanfiction Trailer): https/youtu.be/guPupZ0gFjY

go kindly check it, biar klean dapet visualnya kek gimana karakter BW


End file.
